An Interesting New Year
by EvilFaerie17
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts for Harry and the gang, but when two new students with weird abilities show up, life at school turns a lot more interesting. Prank wars and new friendships abound! Eventual HHr and InuKag. *PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE*
1. Returning to School

**AN**: Hi, guys! This is my first story on FanFiction, so please tell me if anything is wrong, or something! I have read FanFiction stories for a long time and decided it was time that I wrote one of my own! This may be my first FanFiction story, but it isn't my first time writing, so I think I have a pretty good idea on what to do. On with the story!

**Chapter One**

**Returning to School**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. It was a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and old friends were reunited after the summer break. Even the teachers were glad to be back; well some were. Professor Dumbledore was happily chatting with Professor McGonagal when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with tremendous force.

Two people stood at the entrance; a black haired girl and a silver haired boy.

"You old bastard, what the hell are we doing here!" the boy called out, stunning the entire room into silence. He was wearing a bandana over his silver hair, a red shirt, black pants with silver chains, a beaded necklace, and a sword at his side, which was being gripped with a clawed hand. He began to walk forward, but the girl beside him stopped him.

She was looking at Dumbledore with questioning brown eyes. She walked to the table where he was and stopped. "Yes, why are we here? You told us we wouldn't have to come, yet we were brought here. Tell me why." She demanded in an eerily calm, loud voice. She was wearing a green shirt, black pants with silver chains, black combat boots, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. The boy walked up beside her scowling.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood with a smile. "You are both here because you need to be. That is all I will say right now, other than you must be sorted."

The boy growled and the kids closest to him jumped at the sound. "You mean to tell me that we have to stay here? For the whole year? Dammit!" he turned to the girl, running his fingers through his hair. "You talk to him! He's your uncle!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "One, not by choice, and two, what do you want me to do, huh?" she growled back.

"Did he say Professor Dumbledore was her uncle? Is he really? She's so young though, and he's so old!" was whispered rapidly throughout the Hall, until she turned around and gave them all a glare fit to scare Voldemort out of his pants.

Dumbledore smiled wider and cleared his throat once again. "Yes, everyone, I would like to meet my niece, Kagome Higurashi and her friend Inuyasha Takahashi. They will both be in the seventh year, so-"

"I don't think so _Uncle,_" nobody had noticed her while Dumbledore was talking, but she now had an arrow notched and ready to shoot in his direction, and Inuyasha was leaning on his sword with a smirk on his face.

"Professor! Look out!" was heard from many people who stood up to yell for his safety, but he continued to smile.

"Heh heh, now were talking," said an amused Inuyasha.

"I'm really tired of everyone making my decisions for me, so stop! Let us think about it, and we will let you know." And she undid her bow and arrow before she turned to Inuyasha, looking directly into his golden eyes, and him into her brown ones. All of a sudden, a soft pink glow radiated from Kagome, enclosing the two of them in a bubble of pink light.

They had been talking telepathically but Inuyasha had asked her to create a silencing bubble instead because he was getting a headache. He wasn't as used to it as much as she was.

"I guess we could do it, I mean, I don't like the guy but we need to be here. You know what's going to happen! I told you!" she sighed, "Besides, I think I want to be here, you know, just to be here." She rubbed her eyes, frustrated with the hanyou beside her, who was shaking his head repeatedly.

"No! I don't care, and I don't want to! It has nothing to do with us, and if I have to be in school I'm going to kill someone!" he ran his fingers through his hair, "We are **not **staying, and that is final! We will leave and not turn around!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and twitched consistently as she hissed out, "Do not make my decisions for me! We will stay to do what we were brought here to do!" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Please. Do this for me, Inuyasha," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He started to object, but her hand suddenly went to his necklace and he paled visibly and looked around at the filled Hall before agreeing on the condition that he could wear his own clothes.

She chuckled and smiled, "Of course! I will too, I don't do the robes they have here." And with that statement gave him a big hug which he returned, if a bit awkwardly.

To those outside of the bubble, it was kind of funny seeing them make all of those motions without hearing any sound whatsoever from them.

Kagome took back the power from the bubble and turned back to Dumbledore. "We'll stay, but we wear our own clothing, are in the same classes, and are free to roam the grounds. All of them." She said to him with her mind as he listened patiently and nodded.

"Wonderful!" he picked up his wand and flicked it, "_Accio _Sorting Hat!" the sorting hat flew into the Great Hall and into Dumbledore's waiting hands. He placed it atop Kagome's head and waited.

"_Hmm, strong-willed, brave, loyal to your friends and family, and oh! What is this? Great Power you possess! You are a miko, are you not?" _She smirked at the voice of the hat. _"You don't need a wand, but have one anyways… you are good and helpful and kind…you belong in _**GRYFFINDOR!**_"_

She took off the hat and handed it to Dumbledore who in turn placed it atop Inuyasha's head.

"_Hmm, you are rude, ill-tempered, and mean, but also brave and wise. Fiercely loyal to your friends, and would risk anything and everything for them. You have special power as well; you're a dog half-demon, am I correct?" _He grunted the affirmative to the voice. _"You also do not require a wand… you do not wish to be separated from the miko…you belong in _**GRYFFINDOR!**_"_

With that, the hat floated back to Dumbledore's office to do whatever it is it did after it finished sorting kids.

Some people clapped, but were quickly silenced at the glares sent their way by the two new students.

"Congratulations! Now, if you two will please be seated, we need to get on with the feast." He flicked his wand and they both were pushed by invisible forces to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. "Now, let's continue with our feast everyone, dig in!"

With that statement, everyone continued eating and talking, and sneaking glances at the end of the table at Kagome and Inuyasha. Most of the talk was about them too.

"Oh my god! That Inuyasha guy is so hot! So do you think they're just friends? God I hope so!" exclaimed Lavender Brown to her best friend Parvati Patil.

"Don't worry about it Lav, the headmaster introduced them as just friends! I think you have as good a chance as I do, and that's a pretty good chance if you ask me! Hehe!" Parvati answered laughing.

Most of the female population were thinking or saying the things along the same lines as Lavender and Parvati. Many others were plotting ways to make Inuyasha forget all about Kagome, even if they knew that the plans wouldn't work. As for the guys, well, they all had the same response. "Damn, Kagome is hot!" The ones with girlfriends at the time were helping their friends think of ways to make her notice them. Of course, they were all very stupid and would never work.

"That Kagome chick is hot, hey Harry, do you think she would say yes if I asked her out?" asked Ron to his best friend, Harry, with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know mate, they look really close and, no offence, but that Inuyasha guy could probably rip you to shreds very easily. Look at him! He has claws!" Harry replied sensibly.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, let's go over there and meet them! We can get to know them, and they will get to know us and we can be friends! Come on, let's go!" said Hermione as she got up and started walking towards the end of the table intent on making those two her friends. Harry and Ron followed her after they shared a look across the table that plainly said _Hermione_.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a debate about the edibility of the school's food when Hermione came up. "Hi, I'm Hermione and I was wondering if my friends and I could sit with you." She chirped brightly and motioned for the guys to introduce themselves, when she noticed that they weren't listening to her. They seemed to be staring at the people she was talking to, so she jabbed them in the side with her elbow to wake them up.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Said Harry, rubbing his side where Hermione's sharp elbow had stabbed him, and extended his hand.

"I'm Ron, how are you?" he said apparently not feeling the effects of Hermione's jab, probably because he was used to them by now. He extended his hand as well.

Kagome shook their hands and smiled up at them while Inuyasha just stared, making them feel really small and useless. "Hi, sure you can, but can you do one thing first? Tell Inuyasha that this food is okay to eat and just because it appeared magically doesn't mean it's tainted in any way." She said brightly.

Hermione immediately took the lead and explained that there was nothing wrong with the food except that it was being made by poor house elves that should be free, at which point was prevented from speaking due to the hands over her mouth belonging to her friends.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't like how the house elves work here for no pay or anything, even though they like it that way." Replied Harry due to the questioning glances Kagome and Inuyasha were giving Hermione. He sat down beside Inuyasha with Ron on his left. Hermione sat next to Kagome and started talking about her S.P.E.W. organization and asking if she would like to join. Kagome could only shake her head 'no' before she was on another subject.

The feast went on, and they talked about the school and the teachers; well, Hermione, Harry, and Ron talked. The other two just looked at them and hardly made a noise. Finally, it was over and everyone started to get up to go to their dormitories to sleep after the long, tiring day.

They were pulled in the right direction by their new 'friends' who seemed reluctant to let them go. They were very confused when they stopped at a painting of a very fat lady in a pink dress, but caught on when there escorts said the password –pumpernickel- and were led inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, Kagome, our dormitory is over here!" said Hermione as she pulled her to the right staircase.

"Bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow. I hope. I wish she wasn't so clingy!" Kagome talked through her mind to Inuyasha, who was being dragged to the left staircase.

"Yeah, the same with these two. They really need to leave me alone. If only you would let me do something to them! You and your rules of not maiming the people here…" he replied dead-panned.

"I'm warning you right now, do anything to really hurt these people, and I will s- word you to next week!" she yelled out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Now could you please unfreeze everything? I'm tired of standing here," he smirked.

"…oops…" she undid her spell that set off accidentally.

"I really wish I was somewhere else right now…" they said in unison under their breath as they walked the final steps to their rooms and closed the doors.

**AN: **So that's it for chapter one, and I'm really sorry that it's so short! The chapters will be longer! SO…. How was it? Please review and tell me… so sorry if anyone is too OOC… I'm trying to get them right… once again: did it suck? Was it good? Was it iffy? I need to know to get better!


	2. The Morning After

**AN: **Hey everyone… I'm sorry to those of you who actually want me to continue –even if you didn't leave me a review- that I have not updated for some time… I was trying to finish my summer English and History projects which consisted of 2 essays and reading The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne… Not the easiest book to get through just so you know, but I'm back with a new chapter!

Dedicated To:

**nait** for being my first reviewer! I'm sorry they are ooc, but a couple years have passed, and I like to mess with characters :P

**False Dead **for being my second reviewer and telling me that I should indeed continue this story!

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now that if I'm writing a **fan**fiction about it, I don't own them. I wish I did though!

Now, on with chapter 2! Please remember to review!

**Chapter Two**

**The Morning After**

Kagome woke up the next morning wondering why she could hear girls talking. With a groan, realization hit her like a hammer on a nail when she remembered the night before, rubbing her eyes.

_Stupid Dumbledore…_

She was growing extremely annoyed with the girls' chatter and was about to tell them to shut up when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Man, I still can't believe we got another hot guy in our house! And his name, Inuyasha, it's so exotic. I wonder what it means...?" gushed the voice Kagome recognized as Parvati Patil.

Giggles and the rustling of clothes or bed-sheets were heard from the other girls in the dorm. Kagome rolled her eyes; _Great, _she thought, _more Inuyasha groupies… ugh, they are so not worth him._

"Oh, I know! Hey, what do you think Hermione? Would you date him?" laughed another voice belonging to Lavender Brown.

More giggling; _geeze, do they ever stop?_

"Lavender! What are you talking about? You know I fancy Harry, even if Inuyasha is very good-looking…" she sighed.

"Well, I for one wouldn't mind going out with him! He is gorgeous! All the girls, if not most of them at least, will be trying to catch his eye, no matter about Kagome, nothing against her, though."

Kagome widened her eyes and glared at them through the bed-hangings.

_Why you little…! Ugh, idiots. It's too early to be dealing with this incessant talk! What time is it anyway?_ She glanced at her watch and she froze.

Her watch was broken.

"Great, just great," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Lavender! That may be you, but you can't talk for the entire female population of Hogwarts! They can't all be that superficial!" retorted Hermione while Parvati giggled some more.

"Oh, stop pouting! You know she's right!"

"…still… she didn't have to make it seem as if I was the only own thinking it! I know that some will try! Have you seen some of the girls at this school?"

"Ok, ok, Lav, you're right. But not completely,—"

She was interrupted by Kagome ripping her curtains away from her bed.

"Will you please stop talking? You are incredibly annoying, and personally, you would have to work **really** hard for any of you to get his attention for more than a day," she grumbled.

She glanced at her bedside table and looked at the clock.

And stared.

"…you have got to be kidding me..."

The clock read 7:47 A.M.

"Kagome! Good morning! We were just talking, about the possibility of being asked out by him, but maybe you could help us?" questioned Lavender with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah right; no." she rolled her eyes.

Hermione got up from her bed and stretched. "Come on, guys, we should be getting ready, breakfast is in a bit, and I don't want to be late."

"Are you ever late for anything, Herms?" laughed the girls while Kagome just stared, trying to really wake up. She wasn't used to waking up this early anymore. "Fine, fine, we're getting up, we're getting up." They added when Hermione gave them a look.

They spent the next hour taking showers, getting dressed, putting on make-up, and the like before they were finally ready.

They were all wearing the school's required uniform except for Kagome.

She was wearing black pants that had a few chains and zippers and numerous pockets; a semi-tight black shirt with Don't Piss Me Off, Oops, Too Late...Watch Your Back written in red lettering; a myriad of bracelets, necklaces, and belts; and to top it off, deep red eye shadow with black eye liner and red lip gloss.

The other girls gaped.

"Wow! You look awesome! But why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

"Yeah! Cool! I wish I could wear my own clothes!"

"Hey, wait a second, how did you get it? You don't have any trunks, or bags, and you didn't have a wand...?"

Kagome looked at Hermione. "I don't need a wand. Neither does Inuyasha for that matter. I got them like this," she snapped her fingers, and some black combat boots appeared by her feet. "Also," she directed to all of them, "I didn't even want to come here, but my uncle made me. I'm not wearing the uniform." And she turned and walked to the door. The others looked at her, and then followed.

Kagome lead the way out of the room, down the stairs, and into the common room when she realized something.

Inuyasha wasn't out yet.

She sighed and concentrated on Inuyasha's brain waves coming from the dorm opposite of hers.

"_Inuyasha. Inuyasha, are you up yet? Come on, wake up, and answer me. If you don't, I'll just have to come up there and get you myself."_

She was answered with sleepy mumbling, and grinned.

"Hey girls, want to see something funny?"

They looked at each other, then at her.

"Sure, what is it?"

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Just wait here, and watch," and she disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati looked on and waited, curious to see what their new friend had planned.



Kagome was quickly and quietly making her way up the stairs and up to the door. When she reached her destination, she slowly opened the door.

All of the boys inside of it were still sprawled out over their beds, most snoring. She searched until she found the unmistakable color of Inuyasha's hair. She smirked and made her way over to his bed.

_Hmm, how should I do this? Should I yell? Pour freezing water over him? Or should I... _her eyes sparkled and her mouth twisted into a smirk. _Oh, this is gonna be perfect!_ She slowly snapped her fingers and got to work.

_Hmm, I'll do it to the others as well; they really need to get up anyways! Hehe! _

She got to work and decorated their faces according to what she liked. She did Inuyasha first, then Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and finally Neville.

They didn't as much as stir while she did this –except for the occasional snore and sleep talk from random guys-, and so she went on to Step Two: Clothes.

She snapped her fingers once again and concentrated on Inuyasha in some special attire. She went on with the rest of them, and, feeling happy with her work, she proceeded with Step Three: Get them into the Common Room.

She got herself changed with another snap of her fingers, and did the same to the room by concentrating on her vision of haw she wanted it to be. Once satisfied, she smiled again.

She took a deep breath...

And screamed.

Really loud.

The boys jumped up so fast, they got dizzy and fell back down before they jumped up again.

"Wha-?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's happening?"

"Who screamed?"

They asked the questions hurridly, still sleepy and not really noticing themselves or the room. They finally looked at the source of the scream, and found the new girl, Kagome, in a towel and wet, staring at them in horror as she screamed.

"GET OUT!"

"What's wrong, Kagome, why are you in the boy's dorm? And why are you wet?" asked Inuyasha still somewhat sleepy.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU NOSY LITTLE PERVERTS! GET OUT OF THE **_GIRL'S_** SHOWER!"

"Wha-?" was their unanimous reply.

Then they looked at their surroundings, but not at each other, and realized with horror that they were indeed in the girl's shower.

"How?"

"What the hell!"

They looked over at Kagome to see that she was furious, and looking like she was going to kill them.

"AAAHHH! We're leaving! We're sorry!"

And they ran out of the room as fast as they could go.

As soon as they were gone, she smirked and concentrated on the way the room looked before she tinkered with it, turning it back to normal, and fixing herself, leaving no proof that it was pretending to be a girl's shower room. She calmly walked outside and heard huge bursts of laughter in the Common Room. She smiled and said, "Good morning, seventh year boys of Gryffindor, this is your wake-up call."



Outside, as the girls were waiting, they answered people that they were waiting for something but they didn't know what when they were questioned about what they were doing. They didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after Kagome went up those stairs they heard a piercing scream and shrieked.

"What's going on up there!" they asked each other, but continued to wait since Kagome had told them to.

Other people came out of their dorms to see what was going on, and soon a crowd was formed in the Common Room, just waiting.

All of a sudden, thunderous footsteps came from the stairs and when they came down to the bottom, they stared.

"Dude, I thought we were in the girl's shower room... how did we end up back in the Common Room?" asked Dean as the crowd stared at them in shock.

Suddenly, the crowd started laughing. At them. They looked at each other confusedly and gasped.

Each of them was wearing a dress, but not an ordinary dress, no, they were changing colors (from pink, to yellow, to light purple, to lime green, etc.), and had designs of fairies, and rainbows, and ponies on them which were moving and fluttering around. They were also wearing ridiculous amounts of make up.

Yes, they were all in women's clothing, and make up, and they were horrified.

A look of dawning came upon Inuyasha's face and he yelled "**KAGOME**!" Everybody stared and laughed as she came down the stairs, saying, "Good morning, seventh year boys of Gryffindor, this is your wake-up call."

"Yes, Inuyasha? You called?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"What was your purpose for this?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You wouldn't wake up."

He fell over.

"You needed to wake up anyways, so I thought why not make it funny? Besides, I tried telling you to wake up, but you didn't."

"You know that I won't wake up when you talk to me telepathically! But just so you know, you realize this means war." He stated as he got back on his feet, clawed hands going through his hair.

She smiled.

"I know. And I've got one thing to say: Beat that."



**AN:** Ok, hi people! I updated this story, and I hope you liked this chapter! It was 2 pages longer than the first chapter, but it's still a bit short, but don't worry; the chapters will get longer!

I promise.

So review please! You know you want to... even if you thought it was bad, just tell me what you think. If you thought it was good, please review for that too! Especially if you thought it was good!

I'll be happy to accept some suggestions to go in future chapters and I'll give you full credit for your idea if I use it. PLEASE REVIEW!

EvilFaerie17


	3. Class Time

**AN: OMG, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I got caught up in practicing for my school play auditions and I'm supposed to rewrite an essay for English... sorry! Plus there is also the fact that I kept rewriting some parts of the chapter to make it better, but it's longer than my other chapters so far so I hope you all like it.**

**AN:** Hey, guys! Wow, I'm on a third chapter. I hope it's good for all of you kind people reading it! I said I would get this out the other day –if you read my profile- but I got caught up in something, so I'm sorry!

**Dedicated to:**

**-insert evil laugh here-** thank you so much for putting this story on your favorites list! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own the books and the movies cause I bought them at the store, but other than that, they aren't mine. -sighs-

Now, on with the story! Review Please!

**Chapter Three**

**Class Time**

"Oh, now it's on, Kagome. I thought we were done with this, but since you brought it up again, watch yourself. Come on, guys, there's something I need to tell you about _sweet_ Kagome here," growled Inuyasha as he turned to go back up the stairs, the rest of his dorm-mates following, still embarrassed, and still in their shameful attire.

"Hehe!" she laughed at his words. She couldn't wait to see what he would do next. She loved this old game of theirs. _Let the games begin, my friend._

"I'm sorry, girls, we can go to breakfast now." She looked at them pointedly as she picked up her bow and quiver from where they suddenly appeared at her feet and draped them over her shoulder.

She turned towards the door, and stopped.

"Um, where is it? I kind of forgot how to get there..." she scratched the back of her neck, laughing.

Thuds could be heard as everybody fell down laughing.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Ok, guys, you want to know something about our sweet little prankster out there?"

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at each other and back at Inuyasha, coming to an unspoken agreement.

They nodded their heads in unison, wanting very badly to know how Kagome, as hot as she was, could think of something as mean as her prank.

Inuyasha grinned. _They think she's so innocent... that's gonna change!_ He cleared his throat.

"Well, let me guess... you think that just cause she's hot, she's nice? Well, as you can tell, you're dead wrong. I've known her for years now and if there is one thing I've learned about her it's this: she's very sweet and kind at times, but if you piss her off, you better watch your back, 'cause she's a vengeful little bitch, and you really shouldn't underestimate her."

"Really? Wow. That I did not know, but what did you do that made us **ALL** incur her wrath!" yelled Dean.

"Heh, well, like I said out there with her, I wouldn't wake up when she told me to."

The guys just stared at him with dead-panned faces.

"You mean to tell us that she did this just because you wouldn't wake up? Damn it all to hell, why didn't you just wake up, you moron!" moaned Seamus as Harry smacked his forehead, Ron fell, and Dean and Neville just kept staring.

"Hey now, look, you don't want to get me mad either pip-squeak, so you better watch your mouth!" growled Inuyasha menacingly as he flexed his claws and bared his fangs.

They gulped and nodded quickly, as Ron picked himself up off of the floor.

"So, what else should we know about her?" Dean asked, timidly after a few silent moments.

Inuyasha was calmer now so he stopped flexing his claws, but grinned again, the tip of his fang peeking out from his mouth.

"Well, you should know that she will be expecting something to come back from me, and that she would have recruited some of the girls from her dorm to help her. So, I'm guessing you want to help me get back at her since she did this to you too, huh?"

They nodded again.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Good. This is what we're gonna do..."

**&&&&&&&&**

Once they finally reached the Great Hall, they immediately went to the Gryffindor table and sat down to chat and eat with their friends about what had happened in the Common Room earlier.

They didn't waste time in filling in their friends from other houses too, who, in turn, returned to their own House Tables and spread the word.

Within minutes, the whole Great Hall had heard of Kagome's little prank on the Gryffindor seventh year boys that morning.

They didn't notice the fact that Kagome was no longer standing with them. Instead she was sitting down at the end of the table, calmly eating breakfast to the untrained eye, but in reality she was anything but calm.

_Shit, oops, crap, I forgot that idiot of an uncle of mine would be here... now what am I gonna do? I can't wait until I get to leave this stupid hell-hole they call Hogwarts. Really, now, who names a school Hogwarts?_

As she puzzled over this thought, she didn't immediately realize that someone was coming towards her.

Hermione had taken it upon herself to ask Kagome to eat with her and her friends, and she wasn't going to back down easily. It wasn't her style.

She walked up to her to see the cold eyes of the raven-haired girl directed up towards the Professor's Table. _Oh, _she thought as she followed her gaze, _Professor Dumbledore. I wonder why she hates him so much... he's apparently her uncle, too... _

"Why do you hate Professor Dumbledore so much? Isn't he your uncle? I mean-"

She was cut off by the menacing glare the dark haired beauty just threw her way.

"Don't say that ever again. I hate him because it's my own business; I hate who I hate and I keep my reasons to myself. Got that?" she spat out in a menacing whisper, her brown eyes blazing.

Hermione shrunk a little bit as she was yelled at, but swallowed her fear and spoke again to the enraged girl. She wanted to calm her down, but she didn't want to die in the process!

"I'm sorry, but if you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me, or anyone you would feel comfortable enough around, to confide in."

The girl looked up with a grateful expression in her eyes, but other than that, her face was emotionless. "Thanks," she replied shortly.

Hermione, heartened by this act of kindness –sort of- from the other girl smiled and asked Kagome if she would like to eat lunch with her and her friends. She declined politely, saying that Hermione was kind to ask, but she'd rather wait and eat with Inuyasha.

This took the poor girl by surprise. _Didn't they basically declare war on each other?_ She thought, very confused.

Kagome laughed when Hermione voiced her thoughts. "Yeah, we did, but that's never stopped us before from still being close to each other! But I know that I will have to watch my back, especially since I got the other guys in this thing too. Poor them, but it was too funny to just stop at Inuyasha, and I couldn't refuse!" she laughed at that and was soon joined by the other girl.

Once they had calmed down again from their laughter attack, Kagome smiled. "Say, Hermione, are any of the guys that I included on Inuyasha's prank hard core pranksters? Or any type of person who would know how to retaliate?"

Hermione laughed outright again. _If only she knew..._ "Actually, yes. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and sometimes Neville are quite the pranksters. Harry and Ron the most, but be glad that Ron's brothers, the twins, aren't here. They were the prankster kings, after the Marauders of course."

Kagome just stared at her. "Who?"

"You know, the Marauders. The best group of pranksters to ever roam these halls. Fred and George, the twins, I think were trying to break their record and give them a run for their money, no accounting for the fact that they were here years ago." Hermione looked sad for a bit after she said that. She was wondering whether or not to tell Kagome about what happened to the Marauders when said girl spoke up suddenly, alerting the whole hall with her voice.

"Hey, look who is coming! It's the seventh year boys of Gryffindor, come to grace us with their presence!" she laughed.

Indeed, through the doors came the guys, all in their own attire by now and with no make-up. Though they looked as if nothing bothered them, if you looked closely, you could tell that they were blushing slightly when everybody turned around and looked at them.

It took a few seconds before people started chuckling, giggling, and outright laughing when they saw them.

Of course, the teachers were trying not to laugh, but some were failing miserably while others simply would not look at them. They had found out through the Hogwarts grapevine what had occurred earlier that morning in the Gryffindor Common Room, but were trying very hard to not make it look obvious.

After a few moments, Inuyasha started moving again and led the boys to the Gryffindor table, acting as if nothing had happened and that no one was laughing at them.

Inuyasha appeared beside Kagome wearing black pants with silver chains all over them, a black shirt with the words _Go Away... I Bite_ on the front in blood red letters with his sword at his side, a black bandana on his head and his necklace around his neck, and the school held its breath, wondering what was going to happen. Nothing did. Inuyasha went to the place Kagome sat and Hermione stood and sat down opposite of them. As he did this, Harry, Ron, and the others took their places at their own spots at the table and began to eat and talk amongst their friends and themselves. After a while, everybody else followed their lead and stopped giggling to continue on with their morning.

"Hey Kagome. Been waiting long? Hey," he directed the last statement to Hermione who returned the gesture before stating that she had to go sit back down, but if they wanted, Kagome and Inuyasha were welcome to join her whenever they felt like it. She was still confused by the way they were acting towards each other, as if nothing had happened in the common room earlier.

_I wonder if he's planning something... I've been around Harry, Ron, Fred, and George long enough to tell when something's going to happen and I wonder what this silver haired hottie –_at this thought she blushed slightly-_ is going to do..._ she thought as she walked back to her seat.

"No, not very long, Inuyasha. So? What do you have in store for me this time? Are the other guys in on it too, or is it just you? 'Cause you know that you will lose anyways, right?"

"I really doubt that, and I won't tell you." He smirked.

"Fine then; good luck, you will need it."

"Feeling really confident, are we?"

She just smiled. "Ok, so what classes do we have today?"

They looked at their schedules that had been passed out moments before by Professor McGonagall.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_History of Magic_

_Lunch Break_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Arithmancy_

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_History of Magic_

_Lunch Break_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Divination_

"What the hell is Divination? How come you're not in that class, Kagome?"

"I have no idea... oh, man! Arithmancy is like math, isn't it! I really hate math!"

They glared holes into their schedules until breakfast was over and they could head to their first class of the day: Potions, with the lovely Professor Snape... ok, hideous Professor Snape!

As they got up from the table, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist, all the while talking about how school was going to suck big time.

The other kids didn't get their behavior at all. Weren't they in the middle of a war? Didn't they declare it in the Common Room earlier that morning? They were very confused, and a couple of them went to the hospital wing because their heads hurt from thinking too hard.

**&&&&&&&&**

Once they got into the Potions room, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to a table. Inuyasha sat down first, since Kagome was a little bit behind him. As she was about to take the seat beside him, someone knocked into her and pushed her out of the way. She turned around to find that someone else was sitting in her spot! She glared so fiercely –so fiercely that looking into the face of a hungry, mad, demented tiger would have been a friendlier gaze- at the girl who was just staring at Inuyasha. Apparently, she didn't feel the stare the black haired girl was sending her.

The girl sitting next to Inuyasha was a brunette, with medium length hair, brown-eyed, small, pretty girl that was wearing a smug grin on her face and too much hideous pink eye shadow.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Mortan, what's your name? I'm sure you must be new, because I haven't seen you here before!" she said, giving him a seductive grin that would have made any other guy fall to his knees.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Of course, Tiffany thought it was because of her 'oh so good looks that no one else can hope to compare to,' when he was really thinking, "_Who is this wench? And what is that, is that... a pimple? It looks like a mutated bowling ball..."_

Kagome cleared her throat. "Excuse me, _Tiffany Mortan_, but you're in my seat and if you know what's good for you, you will move right now." She stated in a deadly calm voice.

The whole class, filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, stood still and held their breath while looking on in wonder. Inuyasha was looking like he was gonna enjoy the pain that he was sure was going to happen, knowing Kagome.

Tiffany looked Kagome with disdain in her gaze. "Can't you see that I'm busy? Why don't you pick another seat, ok, sweetie?" she mocked.

Kagome saw red, but forced herself to be somewhat calm as she forced her next words through her lips. "Listen, you, you better move that ass of yours out of that chair or else."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? This chair doesn't have your name on it, and as a matter of fact, neither does he." She said as she placed her perfectly manicured hand on Inuyasha's arm. Just as he was about to tell her to take her hand off his arm before he did it for her, Kagome spoke up.

"Fine, bitch, but let me tell you one thing: if you want to be next to Inuyasha baka over here, you better know how to put up with everything. And I mean everything..." she released a malicious smirk and sent a look towards Inuyasha. He grinned back, showing his fangs.

Tiffany looked smug, thinking that she had won the battle, so she –of course- missed the little moment passed between the two. The rest of the class slowly released their breath simultaneously, some looking extremely put out that their wasn't a big fight, others were confused at Kagome's words, and the small few that saw the exchange between the black-haired girl and the silver-haired boy –Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, and Draco- were wondering what they were planning on doing to the girl that proclaimed herself perfect in every way.

No matter what they had thought would happen; they were way off. What Kagome and Inuyasha were actually going to do was more humiliating than they could imagine and poor Tiffany, with her being caught right in the middle of it.

"_Hehe, this will be fun..." _Kagome's voice said in Inuyasha's head as she made her way to a desk a few seats away. Her partner was none other than Hermione, since Harry and Ron were sitting together at the table behind them. She gave no indication other than the small smirk she still wore that she was still miffed at having her seat taken, or that she was plotting revenge as she walked and sat.

He smirked, showing his fangs slightly. "_Well, what did you have in mind for this one? The usual, or do you want to spice it up? It's your call, wench."_

She bristled at the name he gave her and glared at him. _"Don't make me say it, Inu-baka! You know I will, so don't call me that. Do you really want to be embarrassed in front of the class, along with your little 'girlfriend' over there?"_

"_She ain't my girlfriend, stupid we-"_ he caught himself, _"-nderful girl that you are! Um, I love you?"_

She just laughed at him and smirked. _"Aw, I know you do. Ok, so this is what's going to happen. First you will-"_ she was suddenly interrupted when the door to the dungeon was slammed open.

Inuyasha and she both turned to look, being the only two who didn't know who was coming in, and they stared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the slimy old geezer, Sevy. How are you, Severus? Still a bastard?" Kagome asked pleasantly.

The class gasped. Did she just insult and cuss at Snape as if she were talking about the weather? Yes, yes she did. And now they were waiting for her punishment, some more eagerly than would be deemed normal, others indifferent, and others amused, but scared for her well-being.

At the sound of her voice, Professor Snape turned around and bit back a groan. "I see that you have not gotten any manners, Miss Higurashi, but you will not talk to me like that, and you will address me as Professor Snape. You too, Inu- brat!" he stated before Inuyasha even opened his mouth.

He smirked. "Aw, but what's the fun in that, Sli-"

"You finish that sentence and it will be 50 points from Gryffindor at the _least_. Now, I hate you both, so let us get on with the lesson," he stated in an icy cold voice and an even colder stare, directed at the two people he couldn't stand, other than Potter and his friends of course.

The duo just smirked at each other.

Kagome winked at Inuyasha and he nodded to her.

The class on the other hand was still in shock. Had Professor Snape just threatened to take away points, but didn't act on them? Had he just openly admitted to hating Kagome and Inuyasha? Why, yes, yes he did. This day was getting stranger and stranger and it was about to get even more weird.

"_Sorry, Inu, but little Tiffany over there is going to have to take the backseat to old Sevy over here. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Yeah, sure, but I can't wait to see what you have planned for old stick-up-his-ass Severus."_

"_Believe me, you'll love it!" _she smirked.

He laughed softly and grinned over at Snape knowing that he was in for some hard times thanks to Kagome and himself.

**&&&&&&&&**

**What are they planning for Snape? What about for poor Tiffany? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I swear that it will come out sooner than this one did.**

**AN: **Okay, I am so sorry that this update took so long! I was really caught up in practicing, since the auditions are on this coming Wednesday! I didn't really want to end it so soon, but I felt that it was a good spot and I figured that you all had waited long enough. I hope that you liked this chapter, and so I hope that you review please! I love feedback!

((Oh, and if anyone would like to read any of my original poetry then send it in a review or a PM and I will put some on the site. I get compliments on them all the time so they must be somewhat good. Plus, I'm getting one of them published in an actual book!))

Ok, sorry about rambling like that, so please review!

EvilFaerie17


	4. Revenge is so Sweet

**AN:** Okay, I'm very, **VERY** sorry for not updating for over a month! I was totally grounded for about most of the time, but still... SORRY! Please don't hate me! I was also sad, since I didn't make the play... o well...

**AN: **Hey all, me again! I hope you all liked the last chapters, and I hope you will like this chapter as well! I want to thank the people who review this story and to the others I say: "why don't you review?!" Well, it's a valid question, I have a lot of hits for this story and yet so few reviews... well, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** sigh don't you people know by now that I don't own them, and if I did I would be very rich and I would be named J. K. Rowling, which I'm not? sigh

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge is so Sweet**

"Okay, class, you will be creating-"

"Oh _professor_, what about this?"

"Not now, Higurashi," Snape growled out as he practically glared a hole through her head. "Now, as I was saying, we will be making-"

"But _professor, _I really think that you should take a look at this!"

"Not now, Takahashi!" he bit out tersely, grinding his teeth.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a smirk over the heads of their classmates. As soon as class started, they had been bugging the slimy git like nothing else because they knew each other too well to pass it up, and Snape was pretty much expecting it. That didn't make it any less annoying, however.

"But _Professor_ Snape, I really think you should take a look at this! It's very disturbing, yet interesting. Inuyasha over there has one too." Kagome pointed to something on her desk, which Hermione was trying to see without looking to conspicuous.

The same thing was happening over with Inuyasha, with Tiffany trying to look, but him affectively blocking whatever it was.

"Oh, fine, you insufferable twits! If you weren't Dumbledore's niece I would..." he grumbled under his breath as he swept down the rows toward Kagome.

She glanced at the silver-haired boy and smirked again as Snape arrived at her side.

"What is it-"

He instantly grabbed the paper on the desk and practically flew to Inuyasha in his haste and grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk as well, before he flicked his wand and muttered "_Incendio" _quite hastily. They all watched the papers burn up and turn to ashes in his hands.

The class just stared at Snape, his hand, Kagome, and Inuyasha wondering what the hell was on those pieces of paper, except for Tiffany who was just staring at Inuyasha imagining he was her boyfriend and they were alone together- and what was on the paper of course, she wasn't a stalker!

Inuyasha noticed this and became extremely uncomfortable as he started moving slightly away from the creepy, 'perfect', girl beside him.

Kagome also noticed and inwardly laughed at Inuyasha's discomfort.

"You both will see me after class," he bit out tensely, "and everyone will create a perfect Forgetfulness Potion. You have the rest of the class. The directions are on the board. Begin!"

The class immediately got to work, and Hermione diligently began to copy down the directions and gather her ingredients. She looked quizzically at the strange girl beside her and wondered whether or not she should ask her what was on the paper, tell her that she had to get to work, or just keep quiet. She chose the latter, seeing how the other girl looked as if she was 'talking' again, and she didn't want to disrupt her. She told herself that she would tell Kagome to get to work in five minutes if she still hadn't done anything.

"_Ok, I think that should tide me over with old Slimy over there, what say we begin with Tiffany, eh?"_ Kagome asked.

"_Ok, so what did you want to do with this one? Oh, can I do what I did the last time some guy wouldn't leave you alone? That was hilarious and the bastard didn't know what hit him!"_

She thought about it before replying. _"Maybe, if we can work it in, but here's what _I_ wanna do to her..."_

Inuyasha listened attentively to what she was proposing and he couldn't help the malicious grin that adorned his face by the time she was finished.

She took that as a "hell yeah" and closed her eyes.

_Let the fun begin, Tiffany Mortan._

**&&&&&&&&**

"So anyways, like I was saying before, why does that girl act like you belong to her when it's so painfully obvious that you don't like her even a little bit? It's a joke, really, that she thinks you won't want something more than her pathetic little self." She broke off laughing that high pitched, annoying laugh that made Inuyasha cringe, while spilling ingredients into her cauldron at the same time. It was surprising that she hadn't blown them up yet, seeing as how it looked like she wasn't paying attention to the ingredients she was throwing in there.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't really care what you have to say, so would you mind not using that hole in your face you call a mouth and shut up?" Inuyasha replied, interrupting her stupid laughter.

Said laughter faded away quickly and Tiffany instantly glared with fury into Inuyasha's face. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me, stupid wench, now go back to your stupid potion and leave me the hell alone, or can you not understand English? Well let me try in Japanese. **_Tojikomeru, _**_baita._" And with that, he turned around and went back to his own potion.

Tiffany was highly confused. What the heck had he said to her? _It had to have been something endearing and loving,_ she decided, _and he didn't want anyone else to know! Those awful things he said at first had to have been a cover-up. Aw, how sweet is he? Now I need to figure out what he said..._ and she went back to her potion, all the while thinking about what 'loving' endearments he must have said to her. She started staring at him again, but he apparently didn't notice.

That was completely wrong.

Inuyasha could sense the stare he was being given, but kept his eyes to his potion. He was having a little trouble, but that was to be expected, since Kagome was the potion-making whiz, not him sadly.

"_Ok, why is she staring at me now? She is giving me the creeps Kagome, so hurry up and do your part so I can get on with mine!"_

"_Oh, come on Inuyasha! Buck up! You have faced demons without blinking an eye, what's the problem with one crazy, obsessed, gir- wait, nevermind. Ok, well hold on, I'm almost done with it!"_

Inuyasha just sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye to the now chattering girl. She had apparently started talking again while he was talking with Kagome and he had absolutely no idea what the hell she was babbling about now.

"So, do you need any help with your potion, Inuyasha, honey? I will gladly help you since I am already finished!" she smiled a blindingly bright smile that had Inuyasha leaning away.

"No."

Her smile faltered for the shortest second before it was up again full force.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha hon-"

"Don't ever call me that again."

Once again, her smile faltered, but was, again, up again in a second.

"Oh, ok, well that's fine, but if you need help, I'll be right here!"

He smirked and looked at her. "Are you sure you did your potion right? It looks a bit weird to me..."

She frowned, and looked into her cauldron. At that precise moment, the contents of said potion exploded into her face, making her release a short scream of surprise and disgust.

The entire class turned to see who the source of the scream was and froze. The only ones still animated were Inuyasha and Kagome; one happened to be on the floor laughing while the other just looked at the poor girl and said, "It looks like you didn't do your potion right. We were supposed to make a Forgetfulness Potion, or did you forget?"

Tiffany glared at Kagome through her soaking brown bangs and muttered something no one caught.

"What was that Tiffany? Did you say something?" Kagome asked sweetly, her eyes daring her to speak aloud.

Inuyasha composed himself and picked himself up off of the floor, all the while looking at the soaked girl sitting next to him.

"I said, you will pay for that you bitch!"

"What are you talking about? I'm sitting way over here because you just insisted on sitting next to my friend over there."

The term 'if looks could kill' was brought to mind as the class witnessed the look Tiffany sent Kagome after that comment.

Several students looked extremely terrified at what would happen, while others merely looked intrigued.

"That's enough," interrupted Snape, "this incident will be forgotten and you will all get back to work instantly! Mortan! Wash off your face and look at what you are making instead of the people around you!"

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea, old Snapey, mind if I take it?" and with that, Kagome grabbed a vial of her perfectly made potion, stared at it for a second, and then threw it over her head, closing her eyes.

When the vial hit the floor, it released its fumes, made 100 times more potent by Kagome's power, drawing everything into a hazy fog.

When things cleared up, the class was working again and Snape was back at his desk, looking bored, yet intimidating. The only ones who realized that something different had happened were Kagome, Inuyasha, Tiffany, and, surprisingly, Hermione and Harry. Kagome turned to face them, alternating looking to her side and behind her, and froze everything except herself and the two she was looking at.

"Don't be alarmed. It's a special power that I have, and it's really cool! I am apparently really good at potion-making, and my original powers make it more potent. I made the entire class plus the slimy bastard over there forget what happened earlier, so don't go blabbing it to anyone." She gave them one of her famous death-promising glares. "The only ones who know anything about what happened are you two, Inuyasha, Tiffany, and myself."

"Why did you include Tiffany? Wouldn't you want her to forget?" asked a very puzzled Harry.

"Yes, and why did you let us remember too?" questioned Hermione.

"We want her to remember. It's part of her punishment," she paused for an evil smirk, "and it's not done either. Hehe. And I let you two remember because I want there to be witnesses, just not everyone; that would be annoying."

"...ok... I guess that makes sense... in a weird way..."

Kagome turned around and unfroze everyone. She looked over at Inuyasha, who looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Ok, what the hell happened?! Why isn't anyone looking over here anymore, why are they acting like nothing happened?!" Tiffany asked hysterically.

"What are you talking about? Whoa, what happened to your face? Are you sure you did your potion right?" Inuyasha was trying hard not to ruin the moment and laugh. He was trying to make her think that she was going insane, no accounting for the fact that her potion exploded in her face.

"What? I thought I did, but I must have done something wrong. Unless that stupid bitch Kagome did something to it, like I know she did!"

"She's all the way over there, smart one, now shut up and let me work!"

Tiffany felt her eye twitch; she knew that that new girl did something to her potion. She just didn't know what she could have possibly done to it, or to the class to make them act like nothing happened not 5 minutes earlier. So, she dried her face with a simple drying spell and went back to her potion, saying a quick spell to make it disappear, and started again from scratch.

Inuyasha was trying to keep from laughing, and he was doing a pretty good job, surprisingly enough. The only problem was that he wasn't going to last much longer. He desperately wanted to go on to his part of the 'punishment'. He couldn't wait!

Unknown to him, he was chuckling out loud, but it was still soft. However, it wasn't soft enough to escape the ears of the evil brunette beside him.

She looked over at him quizzically but continued to stir her remade potion. "What is so funny, Inuyasha, honey?"

He immediately stopped laughing and glared at her. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

She blanched and smiled brightly. "But it's true! You are mine, so it makes sense to call you honey!"

He rolled his eyes and just tried to ignore her by turning around. "No. I'm. Not. Geez, what is wrong with you?"

She chose to ignore his last statement and happily went back to stirring and mixing her potion.

"_Ugh, can I start now? She's annoying me too much!"_

"_Hehe, go ahead, knock yourself out!"_

"_Oh yeah, this is going to be fun!"_

He then turned towards the object of the torture and smirked a bit, rubbing his hands together in the process.

"So, Tiffany, I was wondering, have you finished your potion yet? 'Cause I think I could use some help."

She turned around to face him with a huge, beaming smile on her face. "I knew you would come around! I knew that you wouldn't want that _girl_ around you for long when you could have me!" she continued to smile. "So what did you need help with? I am just about done with my own potion; I just need to mix and stir for two more minutes."

_Perfect, _he thought to himself, _that'll give me just enough time to get everything done._

He stood up suddenly and said, "Could you wait a minute? I need to get something first." She just smiled prettily and winked in a way that would have made other guys melt.

As he stood up, so did Kagome, who knew what to do as she grabbed a bottle of a separate potion she had transported into her hand from her bag in her room with none the wiser.

She met him at the ingredients cabinet and slipped the small crystal vial into his clawed hand and proceeded to pick up a mandrake root. She looked over at Inuyasha and smirked. "It's your turn now, and I won't erase everyone's memory this time; I want everyone to remember what happened to her. Maybe later I will gradually bring back their memories of what I did and we can all have a good laugh!" she laughed quietly to her best friend. "But remember, it will take effect five seconds after it is applied to the potion, so make sure she is in position."

He grinned back, showing his fangs. "Oh, don't worry, as vain as she is, she won't ever forget this and neither will anyone else. I can't believe that you didn't want to do what we did last time, but that's fine. This'll be fun!"

Kagome grinned again and jokingly said, "Go do it already, 'cause you're giving me a headache."

They turned and left the cabinet, her to her seat where Hermione was giving her a questioning look, and him to where Tiffany was looking in a mirror and making adjustments to her make up for some reason. Inuyasha chuckled silently at the thought of what he was about to do to her and how she would think of him then. Hopefully, she wouldn't be as hopeless as some other past people were and would leave them alone with the lesson learned.

When he got back to the table, he put a small, fake smile on his face and turned towards the girl intent on making him her boyfriend.

"Hey, so do you still feel like helping me?"

She flashed her brightest smile. "Of course! Now, where do you want to start?" she finished with a bit of suggestion in her voice.

He forced a smile –man, she was weirding him out!– and spoke. "Let me just put this in here, I'm pretty sure it goes next." He put in a cut up worm piece by piece until all 7 pieces were in the cauldron.

"Ok! Let's see what color it is right now." She leaned towards him and purposely brushed her arm against his and looked in his cauldron. "Ok, it's a bright orange color right now, but it is supposed to be lavender. Hmm, let's see here," she looked around at their ingredients and picked up a leaf, "add this, and let's see if it changes to the right color this time, okay honey?"

He mentally growled at the title she had officially dubbed him with, but complied and threw the leaf into the mix. _Ok, I think I'm done with this stupid shit we're doing; I'm ready to get this over with 'cause she is getting on my last nerve! Geez, and I thought Kagome was bad when we first met-_

"_HEY! I heard that you stupid asshole!"_

"_Hey, just calling 'em as I see AND saw them! And stop listening to my personal thoughts, would ya? That is invasive!"_

"You're_ lecturing _me_ on personal space? Well isn't that the big, fat, stupid pot calling the kettle black!"_

"_HEY! Why you little bitch! Ugh, nevermind, I need to get back to my part of the job, so be quiet and keep out of my head you stupid wen- uh, freak!" _

He may have been mad at her, but he wasn't mad enough –or idiotic enough– to call her a wench. He didn't want to die just yet.

He shook his head after his unexpected talk with Kagome and took out the crystal vial said girl had given him. Before he poured out the small bit of liquid inside, he asked Tiffany to check the potions color once again.

He dipped the vial over the lid of his cauldron just as she leaned her head over the top to check its color.

"No, the color is wron-" but before she could finish, she got interrupted.

She screamed once again as the contents of the potion sprayed up towards her and enveloped her in a grey fog.

The other students and Snape all looked up, startled, and stared at the fog surrounding Inuyasha's partner. Inuyasha himself had stepped away and was currently a few feet beyond his work table, but still in close sight.

The class stared in shock and, surprisingly, silence as the fog began to disappear. Once it did, nothing could hold them back.

They erupted in laughter that rivaled the laughter from that morning concerning a certain group of Gryffindor seventh year boys getting a wake up call.

"Oh, lord," muttered Snape as he put his head in his hands, trying to prevent a headache, yes, but also trying to not let anyone see the quivering of his mouth or the laughter in his eyes. That would be so uncharacteristic of him and everybody would know that he was indeed human and not some horrible, unfeeling robot.

"Say, Tiffany, trying out a new look there?"

"Yeah, if you wanted to look different you didn't have to go that extreme, but if that's what you like..."

Said girl was covered in different colors.

Her skin was a light purple, her outfit was a bright orange, her nails were a hot pink, and her hair was a lime green. And that wasn't all. The colors were changing every five seconds.

In all, it was like a painting pad threw up on her.

She screamed and lunged for her mirror in her bag.

When she pulled it out, she let out such a blood-curdling, ear-splitting shriek that it was heard all over the school and out onto the grounds where Hagrid was walking his dog, Fang, in the Forbidden Forest, startling him so much that he sprinted for the safety of his house with his master running behind him.

Her yell had everyone in the classroom covering up their ears and scrunching up their faces. All except for our two trouble makers that is.

Tiffany stopped shrieking and put away her mirror. The class waited in silence, or tried to since they couldn't stop the occasional snicker that passed their lips, as she looked around. Her eyes landed on one person. (**AN: any guesses?**)

Kagome walked out from behind her table and stepped up next to Inuyasha, who put his arm around her waist.

"Don't mess with us, you'll only get hurt." Kagome stated icily.

"You BITCH!" Tiffany lunged across the tables to get to the smirking girl, or tried to if she hadn't been caught by the professor.

"That. Is. Enough. Do you understand me? Get back to work or you will all have detention with me until you graduate." Snape said through clenched teeth.

They immediately got back to work, but didn't try to hide the fact that they were still watching what was happening with their new favorite classmates.

_Hmm, I wonder if they would have like Fred and George... I know, I'll write them and have them come out! I'm sure they'll like each other off the bat, or at least they will like Kagome._ Harry grimaced. _Well, maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea, seeing as how they were pranking gods themselves._

"You three. Outside. Now."

"No, I don't think so, Greasy. We are just letting these kids know that we aren't to be messed with and that this, or something similar, will be their fate if they do."

"Kagome's right, Slimy Git." He turned to Tiffany who looked as if she were a horrible rag doll clenched in Snape's grip and who looked as if she didn't know whether to cry or to kill. "Don't ever call me honey again, understand?"

"You bastard. I know that that _girl_ put you up to this so I'll forgive you, but I'll get you back _Kagome!_ You will pay for this!"

"_Is she really that stupid? Hm. Guess she is to like you anyway."_

"_Hey, I wouldn't be talking, short stuff, since you got me, but I guess she is really dull to think that I was forced to do that. That was some serious fun!"_

Snape's left eye twitched as he listened to the girl's stupid mutterings. "Just get out there."

"Fine, fine, no need to get your knickers in a twist, old geezer, we're going."

He just growled.

Once the door was shut, Kagome put a silencing bubble around the four of them and waited.

Tiffany was about to say something, but was silenced by a spell from Inuyasha so she had to just sit and listen. Well, stand and listen, but who cares?

"Okay, whose idea was this?" Snape questioned.

"Both." They answered simultaneously.

"So it was Kagome. What a surprise." He replied dryly.

"Hey, you know me. It couldn't be helped. But I can't take all the credit, a good part goes to my good friend here."

At this, Inuyasha took a bow and grinned, showing his rather sharp fangs.

"So what is our punishment? Oh, wait, we won't get any because I can just zap your memory. But, oh, what's the fun in that? Ok, give us what you got."

He stared at them. "Thre-"

"I just hope that you remember the picture." Inuyasha smirked while Kagome grinned coyly.

Snape paled. Tiffany grunted in confusion. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome bounced on her feet.

"Fine, then, no detention for that. But you will still see me after class for _that_," referring to the picture, "but you will still be docked 50 points from your House! Each!"

"That's nothing we can't make up in other departments."

"Just get back in class!" Snape growled at how he lost the argument all because of that _picture_.

They walked smugly back into the classroom and Kagome let down the silencing bubble, drawing her power back in while Inuyasha undid his silencing charm on Tiffany. She was looking extremely confused at the moment.

_Picture? Do they mean that thing that Professor Snape burned up at the beginning of class?_

Kagome stared at her. "Yes. We do."

Tiffany just didn't have any more shock to distribute at that point.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, before they walked back into the room, it erupted with hushed questions.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?"

"They'll probably have detention for forever for this!"

"What is Snape gonna do to them?"

As this chatter went on, three people put their heads together to talk with some privacy.

"What did Tiffany think she was doing?" mumbled Hermione. "They are obviously people nobody should mess with."

"Hey, do you think we should write up Fred and George? Tell them what's happened? So they can meet each other?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing, but is that such a good idea? Four evil pranksters in close contact with each other? I dunno." Replied Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Harry, it doesn't matter if they know about them, I mean it's not like the twins will barge in here and demand to see them! Trust me, I'm sure that nothing bad will happen with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not! We shouldn't let them anywhere near these two! There's no telling what will happen! Don't write to them Ron."

"Okay, that settles it. I'll write to them after class."

"_Ronald!_"

"What? Like you said earlier, nothing will happen! It's just a letter, 'Mione."

She blew out her breath through her mouth heavily. "Okay, I guess you're right. Maybe. If anything happens, I blame you two, though!"

"Yes, yes, we know already."

She sighed with frustration and went back to her potion like the good little witch she was. The two boys grinned and high-fived each other, before getting back to work as well.

They looked around as the dungeon door slammed open to see the four people of the hour.

"Okay, class, hand in your vials. You should be done by now. Once you have done that, clean up and class will be dismissed. Go!"

The little wizards and witches quickly went to work finishing up their potions and putting them in vials to be handed in.

Tiffany went straight to her table and pulled out her wand. She then attempted to stop her colorful appearance, but couldn't. She tried every single cleansing spell she knew, but nothing worked!

Kagome looked over at her and smirked. "Oh, Tiffany, by the way, the colors won't come out for a few hours, or a few days. I forget how potent I made it." She grinned as the other girl burst into tears.

"I will get you for this you little witch!" she grumbled as she passed the other girl on her way to Snape's desk.

"Nice try, but I'm not a witch. I'm a miko." And she handed in her perfectly concocted potion and went back to her table to get her bags.

She headed towards Inuyasha and they both took a seat in the back of the room waiting for the room to clear so they could have their 'talk' with the professor.

When the last students, who consequently were the Golden Trio themselves, finally left, Snape called them up to his desk with one single look of his evil eyes.

"Yes, you wanted to see us concerning a certain picture, Sevy? Well, get on with it, we don't have all day old man." Inuyasha bluntly asked.

He stared at them before he asked his question.

"Where did you get a picture of me in a blue bunny costume, eating a carrot, while dancing on a table in the teacher's lounge?"

They smirked and chuckled.

"Let's just say," Inuyasha began.

"We have our ways." Kagome concluded.

They turned around and walked out the door, satisfied with the way their first class went. Now, it was off to Charms for them. This was going to be a long day for their poor, unfortunate victims.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN:** Ok, there it is. It was almost a full 16 pages! My longest yet! But I don't know if it was up to my standards. O well, you guys have waited long enough for a new chapter and here it is! I hope that you people liked it and please review! I would really appreciate it! Thank you so much!

EvilFaerie17


	5. It's Your Turn, Kagome

**AN: **Okay people, this is a reposted chapter. I fixed the parts that I hated and kept the parts that I already liked so if you read it before I took it down, then most of it should remain the same but I changed a bit on Kagome's ...ehem... prank.

**AN:** Hey, people, I wrote the next chapter! I hope that you liked the last 4 chapters, and I hope that you will like this one as well. I think that my last chapter didn't go as I had originally intended it to, now that I think about it, but o well. Thanks to all the readers out there who read and review this story to tell me their opinions. Thanks! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I own them. I own them all! ...not... They will never belong to me. cries

**Chapter 5**

**It's Your Turn, Kagome**

As the two troublemakers walked out of the Potions classroom and walked to Charms, still smirking over their victory over the slime ball—who was _still_ steaming over their victory—, a certain trio of people were already there and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So, what about it? I should tell Fred and George, right? I mean, they would want to know, right?" questioned Ron.

"Oh, go ahead, tell them _Ronald_, but I will not cover for anyone if they decide to come up here to see Kagome and Inuyasha for themselves and make a huge scene!" shot Hermione, really trying to dissuade Ron and Harry from writing to the mischievous twins who really liked to make her life hectic.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just write to them Ron, and Hermione, before you say it again," he raised his right hand, "you will not be held responsible for anything that may happen as a result of this letter."

"Oh, shut up you insolent prat!"

He just laughed while Ron grinned and took out a spare piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began to write in his messy scrawl called handwriting.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_It's me, Ron as you could probably tell from Pig, there, most likely flying around your heads as you read this. I just wanted to tell you about some new students that we got here at Hogwarts, a boy and a girl. No, they are not first years, as you are probably thinking, they were transferred into our school from Merlin-knows-where into 7th year, with Harry, Hermione, and myself. I know, I know, you're thinking, so? Get on with it, Ronnie-kins. (I hate that name you know) but we all decided—Harry, Hermione, and me—that you should know that they are almost just like you on the pranking level and— _

"No, no! You're going about it all wrong! Here, let me write it!"

With that, Hermione, who had been leaning over Ron's shoulder as he wrote, jerked the parchment from under his quill, crossed out his letter with a big "X", left Ron shocked a bit, and began to write farther down on the parchment. She wrote the letter her way, in her own neat, loopy handwriting.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How are you both doing? I hope that you are both well. We—Harry, Ron, and I—have decided to inform you that there are two new arrivals here at Hogwarts that we felt you should know about. They are a boy and a girl and they were transferred from another place into our year. The reason we felt that you should know about them is that they are a couple of pranksters to match up to, or best you at, your own abilities. Yes, that was a complement, pick up your mouths. They—_

"Ugh, come on 'Mione, that sounds too professional somehow. Just let me write it, please?"

Harry had been looking over her shoulder, a bit closer than what would have been normal—but not by much so don't be suspicious!—, when he interrupted her writing.

She glanced at him, and sighed when she saw the pleading look on his face and in his beautiful deep green eyes. She couldn't say no to that. She handed him the parchment and crossed her arms over her chest with an aggravated sigh and a slightly pink tint to her cheeks.

"See, mine was better Hermione!" Ron goaded.

"Shut up Ronald." she bit back.

(It's a wonder that nobody could hear them bickering. However, it was probably that the whole school had gotten used to it all already.)

"Actually, I didn't like either of yours, so I'm writing this letter my way. Ron's was too long, and 'Mione's was too professional—come on, it's the twins." Hermione 'humphed' at that and stuck her nose in the air while tightening her arms around her chest and Ron laughed at Harry's quip about the twins' intelligence.

Harry crossed out Hermione's letter and started a bit farther down the page. Most of the page was covered by crossed out letters, but Harry knew that his would fit. He began to write in his slightly slanted handwriting.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Hope that you both are well and that the shop is going great. 'Mione, Ron, and I wanted to tell you both that two new pranksters arrived here at Hogwarts from another school—we think—and that they are really good. They got Snape to shut up and leave them alone! They had something on him, and he sure took the bait. Tell you more about that later, but the new pranksters are boy and girl, our age. Maybe a bit older, but not sure. The girl, Kagome, got the boys of Gryffindor 7th year, including the guy, Inuyasha, who came with her, good this morning. Tell you more about that later, too, even though it is sort of embarrassing, if not a bit mortifying. Well, hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry_

He looked around his shoulder. He was met with the amused faces of Hermione and Ron, who had been reading as he wrote, as expected.

"Well? How was that?"

Hermione thought for a minute. Then she said, "I think... it was good. But I still don't see the problem with how I was writing." She sniffed.

Ron said, "I like it: it's far less embarrassing than mine was anyways," before sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes, leaning his head on his desk.

"Well, that settles that. I'll send it after class with Hedwig." Harry exclaimed softly, folding up the letter, with the two other crossed out letters in it, and addressing it to Fred and George Weasley.

Just as he was putting the "_y_" at the end of "_from Harry_", the door banged open. Kagome and Inuyasha both walked in just before the bell rang. They just looked around the room and walked to the back where there were two empty seats next to each other, which were left that way because nobody wanted a repeat of what had happened in Potions with Tiffany Mortan. Poor girl; funny consequence, but poor girl nevertheless. The desks also just happened to be next to the three who were writing the letter moments before.

Lucky them, huh?

As soon as they sat down, class began. Professor Flitwick stood on his books on his chair and told the class to settle down. As he took the roll, his voice squeaked when he reached a certain name. He didn't look up, just kept taking roll. He squeaked again when he reached another name, but still did not look up, though his voice was turning a bit excited. Once he finished with the attendance, however, he looked up into the smiling face of Kagome Higurashi at the back of the class with Inuyasha Takahashi by her side with an amused scowl on his features and answered with a shocked smile of his own. Ah, they were wearing their own clothing instead of the school uniform. Same kids!

"P.F.! How are you doing, you short genius?" laughed Kagome as she got up from her desk and almost—but not quite—ran towards one of her favorite teachers.

He gasped and held out his arms to receive his 'little troublemaker,' as he was prone to call her.

She reached him and gave him a big hug and said, "I missed you! How're you holding up here at this hellhole?"

Professor Flitwick, or P.F. to Kagome, just laughed again and replied, "Now, now, Kagome dear, you know that this is a very good school."

The class just stared at them in shock, well, except for Inuyasha, who didn't run up to the professor like Kagome had (which still had the class shocked). "What're you looking at? Idiots..." he growled to the people blatantly staring at him. "Yo, Prof., how's it goin'? You ok there? Kagome done squeezing the hell out of you yet?"

Kagome instantly let go of her teacher and sent Inuyasha a glare that would make the strongest person/animal/demon crumble before her feet. Or at least that's how it looked to about half of the class, the half that still had brain function and weren't in shock about the badass Kagome hugging and smiling at the professor in a _kind_ way.

Unfortunately, the force she let Flitwick go with made him stumble a bit before he fixed himself. "That's alright, dear, and Inuyasha, do leave the poor girl alone or I will be forced to levitate you upside down doing flips and jumps and falls reserved for the circus at speeds of 55 miles an hour and rising." He shocked the entire room, with two exceptions, with that comment, but a few of the students noticed the twinkle in his eyes and the slight curve of his mouth. Inuyasha smirked and stood up.

"Yeah, well, I could take it. I ain't a pansy-ass human, now am I? Now are you done, Kagome, or do you want more time with the prof.?"

Kagome glared playfully and went back to her seat, almost jumping when she got there. She didn't though, because that just wasn't her at all. She stuck her tongue out at her silver haired hanyou, and glared at the rest of the class who had been watching her. They gulped as one and turned around quickly. Damn, if looks could kill, just about the whole castle would be dead by now!

Harry looked on as the rest of the class went back to watching the front of the room, somewhat terrified of what the new girl could do to them _without _a wand. He wondered what had made Kagome so...mixed up. She was deadly and cunning one minute, sweet and playful the next, and a very good prankster every minute, as far as he could tell. What happened? When she was around certain people, she changed. Around her uncle, Dumbledore—he still could not believe that he was her uncle—she was hateful. Around Snape, she was cunning and devious. Around Flitwick, she was happy and playful. She was a mystery, and he wanted to figure out what the answer was.

----------5-----------5-------------5------------5---------------5-----------

The class resumed, and everything was going fine. That is, until a note came flying over to Harry, successfully hitting him in the nose. Harry turned it over and saw **_Inuyasha_** written on the front of it. Harry threw an inquisitive glance at Inuyasha but he was slouched over with his head on his chest, looking for all the world like he was deep in sleep. Harry shrugged and turned to the letter in his hands and opened it.

_Hey,_

_Are you ready to get our dear 'Kagome princess' back for what she did to us? You better be. Give this to all the guys we room with, and don't let Kagome see it or you will die. I'm not joking. It will be either her or me to kill you idiots. Meet me after I put this whole class in, what Kagome calls, a 'freeze out'. I will unfreeze you all in about 5 minutes. Be ready._

_Inuyasha_

Harry looked up again at the silver haired guy in the seat a couple seats to the right of him. He was thinking about what Inuyasha had in mind as he passed the note, surreptitiously, to Ron who looked at him in confusion before he read the note, then looked up in awe and slight fear—though that was outweighed by the excitement—and passed the note to Seamus who reacted in much the same way.

Once the note had been passed to all of the guys in on the deal, all the while trying not to get caught for having the note, they all looked at Inuyasha who, even though he looked as if he were still sleeping, was grinning slightly, with the tip of his fang peeking out. Beside him, Kagome was frowning for some reason.

----------5-----------5-------------5------------5---------------5-----------

"_Inuyasha, what are you doing? Listen to P.F.!"_

"_Geez, we- I mean woman, I am! Just 'cause I'm not waving around a fucking wand and watching from the edge of my seat doesn't mean I ain't listening! Damn, you can be so annoying sometimes."_

"_Grrr. Fine, but you better watch yourself for that comment, you asshole!"_

----------5-----------5-------------5------------5---------------5-----------

The rest of the guys wondered what was so funny to the silver haired hanyou and what was so maddening to the ebony haired miko.

Then, Inuyasha looked up right at them and smirked.

The next minute was gone in a blink.

It was like super fast forward. One minute they were watching Inuyasha through one eye and the professor with the other when suddenly Inuyasha was standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and smirking.

Seamus looked around in slight confusion and noticed that all motion had stopped save for the six of them. He was about to go over to a desk to mess with the person there—one of the Slytherin gits—when he stopped and looked over at the others.

"What happened?" asked Ron stupidly.

"I froze the class, then unfroze all you nitwits, nitwit." Replied Inuyasha, deadpanned.

"Oh," answered Ron somewhat sheepishly, and with a bit of red tinting his ears.

"Ok then, now that we are done asking incredibly idiotic questions," Inuyasha glared at Ron, and Ron went even redder, "let's get down to business."

The other boys leaned forward slightly, anticipating what the older, stronger, rougher boy had in store for his very pretty, but just as devious, partner.

He grinned at the group. _Man, this is gonna be great and Kagome will never see it coming! Well, maybe she might, but she won't see _what_ will happen! Haha!_

He told the others his plan and they all slowly grew smirks and grins of their own. Dean looked gleeful; Seamus looked increasingly happy; Neville looked like a mix between the two; Ron looked very awed and inspired; Harry looked like Christmas had come early. They all looked like they were about to jump up and down and sing, but Inuyasha stopped that at once, by saying that if they did what he was thinking they were thinking he would seriously hurt them.

They didn't risk it.

The one thought on everyone of their minds was this: _It's payback time, Kagome!_

----------5-----------5-------------5------------5---------------5-----------

As Kagome was listening to P.F., she felt as if something were wrong. She looked over at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye and noticed that he was grinning wickedly slightly. If she knew anything about Inuyasha, she knew this.

When he was grinning wickedly—no matter how big—something was up.

She wanted to know what it was, but couldn't ask him. He wouldn't tell her if he was doing something, at least—wait.

This had to have something to do with how weird she had been feeling for the past couple of minutes.

She gasped. _That jerk used my "freeze out" spell, didn't he!? Urg, I wonder what he used it for? _She fumed as she realized just what had been wrong. She looked around the room and found five other pairs of eyes quickly looking away. _Hmm, that's odd. I wonder wha—wait. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, AND Inuyasha? This must be part of his retaliation plan! I gotta find out what they are planning!_

This all took place in the space of 7 seconds. She can think fast when she wants to.

She went back to listening to P.F. talk about "Happy Charms" which made people much too happy, in her opinion. She already knew the spell; she used it whenever she didn't want others sad or depressed or angry about something. A rare thing, since it seems as if she doesn't give a damn about if the people she knew were happy or angry or sad. She didn't care about that that much anymore. Not since a few years ago, when the accident happened... She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts trying to invade her mind. She didn't want to be reminded...

As she listened to P.F., she slowly started to forget about what was happening with Inuyasha and the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years that she had so graciously woken up that morning.

Her mind started to wander and soon, she was off in la-la land wishing she were out shooting something with her bow and arrows. Or someone, depending on who it was she was thinking about exactly and why.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't instantly realize that her name was being called.

"Ya, P.F.? What's up?"

Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Kagome dear, would you please demonstrate how to correctly work a maximum levitation spell?"

"Oh sure, what can or can't I pick up?"

The class stared in wonder and shock. Man, she must really like Flitwick if she was going to do whatever he asked her to do without fighting him on it _at all_. Was this the same girl who stood up to Snape and didn't get detention or anything? The same girl who hated Dumbledore even though he was her uncle?

Yes. Yes it was. At least, that's what they thought... nah, it was her.

"Anything you want dear." He smiled.

"Ok." She looked around the room and settled her gaze on the books in the corner and the random objects scattered around the room. She concentrated a bit and lifted her eyebrows and lifted her right forefinger at the same time. She pointed at the books—at least 100 of them—and all of the cushions—and some conjured up bowling balls for some reason—and twirled her finger as she concentrated a bit. It didn't take much of it.

The objects started to rise into the air and she boredly looked at them. She added more stuff just for the kick of it and spent about 5 minutes just messing around with it until she stopped and let everything drift back into its proper position.

The class just looked at her hand which was resting under her chin, where it had been the entire time. She wasn't using a wand and they knew that since she was a miko, she didn't need one; they just still were not used to seeing somebody do magic and not use a wand.

"That ok, P.F., or do you want me to show off to these brain-dead morons some more?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Professor Flitwick looked at her pointedly and settled her with a small glare. She just continued settling her sweet gaze and cunning eyes on her P.F.

He sighed and smiled wearily. '_She is the same as always since then...'_

"That's enough for now, dear. Now class, did you see just what she did? I want you all to copy her example and begin!" he was about to sit down and concentrate on something else teachers concentrated on when he looked up and tried to swat an annoying fly that was buzzing around him.

The class just stared and looked around for awhile before Hermione raised her hand and stood up. "Um, professor, she didn't use a wand. How are we all supposed to follow her example when we can't use the magic she can?"

"Yeah!"

"Right, how are we supposed to?"

The professor was trying to swat the fly and answer the class at the same time, but was saved the trouble on the answering part when somebody else stepped up to the plate.

"Shut up. If you want an example with a wand, then look over here."

The class looked over at Inuyasha, who had snatched Harry's wand from his desk and was standing up with a wicked grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He turned the wand towards Kagome who stood up and glared cautiously at her crazy hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what the fuck do you think you are going to do with that? You better turn that fucking wand away from me, right now." She muttered in a deadly calm, yet slightly worried voice.

"Or what? You deserve this, and I only want you to get what you deserve. Oh, by the way, thanks for the wake-up call this morning. We really enjoyed it, didn't we guys?" at that statement, the other five guys stood up and grabbed their own wands, minus Harry, who just waited patiently, and smiled much like their devious 'leader'.

Her eyes widened. She turned towards the wandless member of the group, and started to talk in that deadly calm voice. "Harry, just what do you think that you are doing?" She moved closer to him, but he just smirked more. She stopped and looked around again, at the extremely curious spectators, to the confused teacher—who was still trying to get that elusive fly; damn you fly!—, to the smirking boys who all happened to be training a fucking wand on her right this second! WHAT THE HELL?

Inuyasha took in the sight of her normally controlled features and mentally laughed. This was going to be one of his best pranks on her and he would remind her of it for years to come, just as with all the other ones.

He raised his, er, Harry's, wand and said, "You're gonna hate me for this, but hey, you earned it."

The other guys followed his lead and lifted their wands more.

She suddenly was struck with realization. _Oh shit..._

Inuyasha waved his wand, but didn't say anything, because he didn't need to. The boys shouted out jinxes and hexes that were too jumbled for her or anyone to make out.

Instantly, she raised her arms as she was covered with a hot pink cloud. She started coughing and the class waited, some with curiosity, and some with worry, though none had come to her aid—though some had jumped out of their seats in surprise—, being terrified of both Inuyasha and Kagome of course, but seeing as how Kagome was the prankee, they didn't want to incur the same treatment.

Or they were just rooted to the spot by panic.

Or because they were in the majority who were brain-dead at the moment, but I personally think it was the panic.

The smoke slowly cleared, the boys watching in anticipation, and Kagome was revealed.

The whole class gasped at the sight. It was terrible! It was horrifying! It was... the funniest thing they had ever seen!

There stood Kagome, who at the moment was alternating from looks of extreme hatred and fits of extreme coughing, bent half over with every cough. She was livid! She didn't know what she looked like, but she knew what she felt like and she felt hideous!

Her hair, which was once a beautifully deep black, was turned into extremely hot pink like the cloud, but it didn't stop there. It changed from one ridiculously absurd color to another, from solids, to patterned, from stripes to polka dots. And to top it all off, it was in the style of Pippy Longstocking, though not exactly straight out from her head, more loose and less stringy.

Her clothing, which was once her own style with a black shirt and pants combo with zippers and belts and pockets galore, was now gone. In its place a short dress that frilled out at the knee and was the most revolting color she could imagine: orange. She hated that color so much. Good thing she didn't know yet... The neckline was a V-neck and stopped before it could show anything _too_ indecent and had an off-the-shoulder strap.

Her shoes, which were once comfortable black combat boots, were now brightly colored high heels that were painful on her heels and toes and were pointed. They weren't regular high heels either. They were the tacky clear ones that looked like there was water in them. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground—those things were heavy! And stupid. And 6 inches tall.

Her face was painted with excessive powders, shadows, liners, and lipsticks which made her look like a porcelain doll—and not in the good way. She looked like the freakin' bride of Frankenstein! She also had a huge "beauty spot" which was really just a painted on dot on her left cheek...

Her nails were elongated to a bit less than 1 and a half inches and were changing colors with her hair. Everything her hair was, they turned the opposite. But the worst thing of all was her eyes. They went from her beautiful brown to a blood red color. She prized her eyes over almost everything!

It was shocking.

The class burst out laughing, some doubling over, others falling to the floor, and others too shell shocked to do anything but stare at the ridiculous image she was presenting.

Kagome snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared before her. She took in her appearance and stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

The laughter slowly died down when she didn't do anything and the boys started to feel a little nervous. Inuyasha didn't tell them what to do at this point! He just told them to wait!

Inuyasha himself just waited a minute longer. Everything was going exactly as he planned.

Kagome slowly pushed the airborne mirror out of the way and stepped closer to the group who had done this to her, or actually, to the half demon who had done this to her.

"You think that this is going to embarrass me? Do you know nothing of me to think that I can't remove all of this in an instant?" she brought her arms up in an 'X' over her chest and brought them down as she snapped her fingers on both hands. She frowned and did it again.

Nothing happened. Nothing was happening. Why was nothing happening?!?

She glanced at her mirror again, and seethed.

"You can't remove it. Can you, Kagome? That's the special thing about this spell. I had these guys mix up a little something that we sprinkled over you during the 'freeze out'. Haha! Looks like I win this round."

"**_INUYASHA!!!_**" she shrieked so loudly that everyone in the room, and some surrounding floors, had to cover their ears.

She looked over at Professor Flitwick. He was looking around for the stupid fly when he sensed Kagome's gaze on him. He looked back at her and grinned. "I'm sorry Kagome," he said, answering her unasked question, "I can't remove it. I can't get involved in your pranks, remember?" he chuckled as he repeated the rule that Kagome and Inuyasha had told him when they were younger. Now, back to that fly...

She slowly turned to the boys once again.

She zeroed in on one person who she thought would cave under pressure.

"Oh, Ron," she began in a (very convincing) sweet voice, "get rid of this spell right now, and I won't add you to my hit list." She finished with suppressed rage in her voice that was very noticeable.

The tips of his ears turned pink, but he stood his ground. "I'm sorry Kags, no can do. Like Inuyasha said, you earned this."

She turned cold. First, she was in a shock over what he called her. How dare him! She _so_ wanted to hurt him for that, but refrained when she saw Inuyasha do it for her, giving Ron a slap upside the head, which made the poor, no, just victim stumble forward and almost fall. She stood there silently for a while.

Nobody made a noise, until her hair turned a rather weird combination of ultra-bright green with neon-pink spots.

It was like a sign. Everybody started laughing again, and just couldn't stop (no matter the looks of intense hatred sent their way by the raven-haired beauty, who was currently steaming mad)!

Kagome looked so ridiculous! The same Kagome who was such a badass troublemaker! The same Kagome who refused to wear anything but her own personal clothes! It was just too funny! Hell, even Hermione was laughing! She looked like she was about to fall... again.

"Well, Inuyasha, looks like you won this round. I applaud you! Really. But you do know that this isn't over, correct?" she asked in a frighteningly controlled, flat voice.

"Yes, I know—that's what makes it so funny. And we have one thing to say to you about that:

"We'll be waiting, _your highness..._" they all grinned and bowed slightly, mockingly, smirking at the look of outrage barely controlled on her face as she sat down again in her chair, trying to stop her, ugh, dress from coming up and flashing everybody in front of her, not that they would pay attention, seeing as how they were all still laughing too much to notice anything other than the words just spoken. She _hated_ it when Inuyasha called her 'princess' or 'highness' or anything! It was so stupid!

She looked over at P.F. once more, and he looked back, giving her one of his smiles as he chuckled at her predicament. He knew that kind of spell well. He knew how long the effects would last and he felt bad for the girl, but realized it didn't matter once he saw the devious look in her eyes and the mysterious curve of her smile and the way she was rubbing her ear, which was a sign that she was thinking of something good. He just chuckled some more and brought the class to order, which was slow going, all things considered. He finally just gave up on the fly when it was apparent that it was gone.

All in all, Kagome was impressed by Inuyasha's prank though she wouldn't tell him that in front of everybody; much less _him_ (it would just inflate his already too big ego). It was a good one, she had to admit it. But that didn't mean she was going to let it slide.

_Oh yes, _Kagome thought as she unconsciously rubbed her ear, _you will wait, and I won't disappoint._

----------5-----------5-------------5------------5---------------5-----------

**AN:** So, um, hi? Hehe, sorry for the late update! I actually posted this chapter a few days ago, but took it back down 'cause I hated some parts so much... So anyways, how did you like it? If you didn't, then why did I do those corrections!? That's okay, to each their own opinion... please tell me though. Tell me your opinions on it! I hope that my absence didn't cost me some readers and reviewers! –cries-

-stops crying- So anyways, please review! I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks!

ttfn!

EvilFaerie17


	6. They're Back!

**AN:** So extremely sorry for the extremely late update! First, my internet went out for about a month and I couldn't even get to this chapter and update it on another computer because my computer's weird like that and then I updated my other story and got kind of stuck with this one. Forgive me!

**Dedicated To: **This chapter is dedicated to Sevvy101 because she was the first one to review last chapter, so here you go Sevvy! I hope that you like this chapter! 

**This kind of seems pointless now, but:** Everybody enjoy! Hope you all like this chapter! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I own my dog Henry. Not these characters...if I did would I really be writing fanfiction about them?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 6**

**They're Back!**

The sun was shining, the students were laughing, the bells were ringing, the new girl was glaring. Oh my, now what was she glaring about? She was glaring because she still could not get rid of the stupid spell the guys put on her!! And boy was she steamed.

_I mean, come on! At least what I did to them didn't last this long! All they had to do was change! And I didn't even _touch_ their hair! _She fumed internally.

She had tried every single spell she knew but they didn't work. None of them did! One came close, but she only made the color of her dress change to a dark yellow briefly before it turned back to its original color.

At least nobody was laughing at her anymore. She made sure of that within the first hour.

It was now lunch, though. It had been the rest of Charms plus the whole of History of Magic—which was boring as anything and was spent trying to de-spell Kagome—and she couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. And that's saying something, since she is practically a genius at wandless magics and potions. She had to sit through the rest of Professor Flitwick's class with Inuyasha laughing in her ear and the other guys following. The rest of the class was still in shock and didn't comment; well, at least they didn't after Malfoy decided to crack a joke and become the latest victim of Kagome's rage and was turned into a purple bullfrog that mooed for half an hour. She turned him back because the mooing was getting on her nerves and once she did, he shut up and sat down, not saying anything, which was another shock in itself.

History of Magic, as stated, was boring. She was going to skip it and murder Inuyasha, but he decided that he didn't want to die just yet, and—a side effect of the spell—she had to follow him. How _lovely._ Apparently, she couldn't leave his side for more than a couple of feet. He smirked at this and was going to say something, but decided he wanted to live after seeing the murderously calm look he was sent from his raven haired friend.

Now it was lunchtime. Kagome really didn't want to go, but she had to. She didn't want the whole school, who most likely knew of her predicament by know, to think that she was scared, not that she cared what those dimwads thought of her. Also, she was hungry.

"Inuyasha, hehe, I'm gonna kill you once this spell wears off. By the way, when does it again? I want to be exact." She spat out of the corner of her mouth as she went to sit down at the end of the table as she had dubbed 'her spot'.

Her tormentor just smirked and sat down across from her as he had dubbed 'his spot'. "Now why would I want to tell you that and ruin the surprise? Nah, I'm gonna have you live this out 'til it ends. Which I won't tell you." He laughed.

She growled and kicked him hard in the shin. He just laughed again, though she was pleased to note that it was a bit pained. "Now then, Inuyasha, back to business: how the hell do I get this cursed spell off of me?!?"

He just looked at her and was about to speak when he was interrupted by another very unwelcome voice.

"Kagome, dear, how have you been doing? Oh, I see that it still hasn't worn off yet; how very dreadful, hehe."

She turned stiffly around and glared one of her most deadly glares possible at the idiotic person in front of her. "Tiffany. How lovely to see you again, but seeing as how you are already a bitch, if you don't want to end up as a dead bitch, I suggest that you leave. Now."

Tiffany just smirked at her enemy. "Oh, come now, you deserve every bit of that nonsense. It proves that my Inu loves me and not you _and_ that he is willing to hurt you in front of the whole school to do it!"

Kagome just stared at her flatly. _Does this bimbo really think that this is because she thinks Inuyasha loves her more than me? Hah! What a laugh._ "Hah! What a laugh." She grinned.

Tiffany, feeling very triumphant over her small victory—or the one that she thought she got,—walked away smirking.

"What an idiot."

"What do you want Hermione? Unless you have come over here to tell me that you somehow know how to lift this curse, leave."

Hermione just smiled sadly and sat down next to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I don't and that makes me confused because I usually know these things!" she cried.

"Yeah, she usually does!"

"But even she'll never figure this one out."

Inuyasha sighed and groaned at the same time. Harry sat next to Kagome, across from Hermione, and Ron sat on the other side of Inuyasha, laughing his head off at Kagome's appearance.

She looked at him. "I gave you the chance to escape my rage, but you didn't take it. Beware, Freckles."

He flushed to the tips of his ears in anger at the nickname. "Freckles?! Now that was uncalled for!"

"Oh, shut up Ron, you know you have them," sighed Hermione.

He just pouted and crossed his arms; at least he did until the food appeared on the plates.

"_What a moron,"_ said Kagome to Inuyasha.

"_Yeah, tell me about it. All of them, though, not just him,"_ he replied, eating a chicken wing that had appeared on the plate in front of him.

"_No, actually Hermione isn't that bad. You know, I think she has the hots for little Harry over there."_ Kagome mentally smirked.

Inuyasha snorted into his chicken wing. _"Ya think? I KNOW he likes her. I can smell it on him all the way over here."_

"Hey, Inuyasha, dude, are you okay?" asked the boy in question.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Yeah." Kagome kicked him in the shin. "OW! Erm, yeah, I'm fine." He growled out and glared at his girl who just stared pointedly and innocently at him.

"So, when's this stupid spell wearing off again? I promise to go a little easier on the one who tells me!" she smiled sweetly and looked at each of the boys in her range.

The guys gulped and looked around for Inuyasha's reaction. He was looking at Kagome, and smirked, showing his fangs. "Nope, sorry sweetheart, that ain't gonna happen!"

She growled and her smile turned into an evil smirk. "Well then. I gave you a choice, you chose to ignore it, and so you will ultimately pay a price of my choosing. Now, eat your food or go away."

With that, everybody sitting began eating in earnest.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself mentally. _Man, when that spell wears off in a couple of hours she is gonna be pissed. But this is a war and all is fair in love, war, and teenage boredom._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After everyone had finished their lunch, they all went to their next classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Inuyasha, and Kagome—still in her ridiculous get-up to her fury—all headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts along with the other 7th year Gryffindors attending that class, which included the rest of the prankers, much to Kagome's delight. Not.

She really wished ultimate revenge on the stupid bakas for doing this to her. Stupid idiots.

When they got to the room, Kagome immediately walked straight to the back of the class and chose the farthest seat from the front. Inuyasha followed, and the rest went to their normal seats.

As the class filed in and sat down, Kagome just glared at the blackboard in the front of the room and crossed her arms across her chest, mumbling curses under her breath all the while.

She really hated them. But what she hated more was the fact that she couldn't get the stupid spell to wear off. Oh well; perhaps the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor could help her out? Or perhaps she could persuade P.F. to do it for her? As she pondered, she didn't realize that the professor had come into the room and had started taking the attendance.

"Heatherton?" the professor asked.

"Present," came the bored reply from the lazy blonde boy by the window.

The professor made a check on his attendance roll and read the next name, and proceeded to gasp.

"Higurashi?" he called, hoping it was who he thought it was, not looking up yet.

Kagome groaned as she heard her name being called. _Wait,_ she thought, _that voice sounds very familiar..._ she looked up and she gaped. "Lupin?!" she gasped.

Professor Lupin finally looked up at the voice of the girl whom he thought it was on his attendance sheet, and looked thoroughly perturbed at the sight.

The girl looked ridiculous! And, what was that, was her hair changing colors? What in the world was going on?

"Kagome? What on earth happened to you?" he questioned, which had about half of the class erupting in small giggles, another half to start to outright laugh, and the last half to just sit still, not willing to get cursed into oblivion by the new girl.

She shook her head and glared slightly. "Just keep taking the roll, I'll tell you after you realize who else is in this class."

Lupin shrugged and went back to the roll call.

"Potter?" Lupin grinned at this very familiar name.

"Here!" came the enthusiastic reply from the Boy-Who-Lived.

He continued with the roll until he came to another name which had him slightly less surprised than the first one but still surprised.

"Takahashi?"

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha smirked, with his fang peeking out from under his lip.

Lupin looked up again and sighed. Now why was Inuyasha grinning so widely while Kagome looked so ridiculous—wait. _Ah, now this makes a bit more sense to me..._ he thought to himself as he continued on with the attendance roll list.

He finally finished reading all of the names and looked up towards Kagome to finally hear her explanation on her attire.

She sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "It's a long story, Lupin, er, sorry, that's _Professor _Lupin now, isn't it?" she giggled slightly, once again shocking the class. "Actually, since it's so long, I'd better wait until after class to tell it, so that you can continue with your lesson for today." She finished pretty politely.

Ok, what was going on? She was being polite...to a member of this school...that wasn't Flitwick...she was a strange one, wasn't she?

Lupin sighed and grinned. "You can quit the polite act, Kagome; we both know that you can't keep it up for long nowadays."

Kagome stilled, her face becoming a bit pale. "Haha, don't you know it, _Professor_!" she grinned, turning back to normal after a second.

Lupin noticed and cursed himself for reminding her of that event. It had happened such a long time ago, but he guessed it was still fresh to her.

Inuyasha also noticed Kagome's slight change but decided not to dwell on it. It was likely that nobody else had caught this little exchange besides Lupin and himself, so why bring the whole class into her private business?

"Well, then, on that note, class, open your textbooks to page 756 and read the chapter about the Lamia and write a short essay on it's characteristics and how to defend against it due next class." Lupin stated.

The class groaned in unison at this "totally unfair" assignment. Of course they would, though: it was their job as students to totally dislike any and all forms of work.

Lupin motioned for both Kagome and Inuyasha to come up to his desk soon after that, after everybody decided to actually do their work that is, and they went forward, with Kagome leading the way. Actually, rushing would be a better word for how fast she was moving to the professor's desk while Inuyasha just walked calmly along, ignoring Kagome's annoyed looks and glaring at others who dared to stare at them.

They finally made their way up to Professor Lupin and sat down on two extremely comfy chairs that they had just conjured up with the flick of one long nailed finger connected to a dainty wrist. Kagome loved her magic: it came in handy in most cases, and this was one of them.

"Now," Lupin began, setting his fingers in front of him as he spoke, "would you like to tell me what in the world is going on between you both, or would I just rather not know?" he chuckled.

Kagome turned a frosty glare towards her bandana wearing, silver haired companion who just smirked and calmly looked back at his furious, ebony haired female companion.

"Well, it all started like this..." Kagome began at the beginning, figuring that it would be the easiest place to start with Inuyasha interrupting occasionally to add to the story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their tale of which Kagome ended up the recent victim, Professor Lupin had laughed himself out. He didn't do it out in the open or extremely loudly, though, he just chuckled softly as he listened to the tale of woe. Also, by the time they had finished, the class period was just about over and everyone else had packed up their bags to go to their next class.

"So, Lupin, is their anything that you can do to help me get rid of this dratted spell?" Kagome asked, hoping that he could, and would, help her out. To make sure that he would comply with her wishes, she added the ever famous "puppy-dog eyes" that she had mastered over the years.

But Lupin just looked away and smirked, not unlike Inuyasha, and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, but as I recall, you two had 'forbidden me to help, interfere, intervene, or get involved in any of your pranks be it past, present, or future.'" He recited back to her the words he was made to promise to them years ago.

The girl's shoulders sagged as she remembered that. "_Dang, how many people did we forbid from helping us get out of our pranks?!"_ She asked Inuyasha via thoughts.

She felt him smirk through his words as he replied. _"Um, I believe that it was everyone. We didn't want anyone to mess with our pranks because we wanted each other to feel the pain and get out of it themselves, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah," she stated out loud softly, not startling the professor who knew of their powers to speak with their thoughts. Instead, the oldest of the three stood up and cued the teens to follow his example.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in getting rid of the spell, little Miss Sass," she blushed a little at the sound of her old nickname used by, and only by, Lupin, "and I wish you the best of luck and the best of health once that spell wears off and she's wanting to rip you a new one, Sir Idiot," he whispered to Inuyasha who just groaned at the sound of his old nickname but grinned afterwards.

"First, don't call me that. And second, yeah thanks, but I've got accomplices this time."

"Oh? And who are they?" asked Lupin, curious.

"That would be Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus."

Lupin blinked. Then he laughed. "Looks like Miss Sass is going to have a field day once that spell wears off in, let me guess, one hour and twenty-six minutes?" he glanced at Inuyasha who didn't change his expression.

"Actually, it's in one hour and twenty-four minutes, old wolf. You were off by two minutes. And you call yourself good! Humph!" he scoffed with mirth. The two of them had a bond, if you will, one that—no matter what—would forever be there, no matter how many insulting words were thrown back and forth.

"Ah, yes, how could I have missed those? Well, good day to you, Sir Idiot," his eyes twinkled, much to the silver haired hanyou's contempt, "and have a good day to you as well, Miss Sass."

Kagome, surprisingly enough, didn't hear any of what the two men had been talking about, instead having been too involved in trying to think of a way to get rid of her curse and find the perfect one to enact her revenge. "Bye, Lupin! See ya later!" she called as she dragged her boy out of the class, shoving past the others as they all filed out of the room.

Professor Lupin shook his head and started to get ready for his next lesson with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth-years. Oh, what a joy that was going to be.

"_Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, I know that you both can hear me! I expect your essays to be handed in next class along with everyone else!"_

"_Aw man! That stinks!"_

"_Yeah! Wolfie, you suck bal—"_

"_INUYASHA! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!"_

And their voices faded from his thoughts as they drew farther and farther from his room.

He sat down at his desk and laughed for a good while at the antics of two of the brattiest and most entertaining kids he had ever had to meet. Well, besides those Weasley twins, but thank god that they weren't here anymore. If the four of them got together, all hell would break loose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was confused. Just how did Kagome and Inuyasha know just about every teacher here, when it was obvious that Kagome hated her own uncle?—_and didn't Kagome say that she didn't know who the Marauders were, yet she knows Professor Lupin?_—That would mean that she had come to visit often for them all to have their own nicknames. _I mean, P.F.? Little troublemaker? Miss Sass? Sir Idiot? _She had been very close to the three as the names were spoken as she had gotten up to discuss a paragraph from the book with Professor Lupin, but had just sat back down when it was evident that none of them had seen her and she realized that they must be having a bonding time. Or something like that.

Harry and Ron were beside her, with Harry on her left and Ron on her right, and they were laughing and telling jokes and complaining about the "ridiculously unfair assignment" Lupin had given them.

Hermione sighed. It was doubtful that they had heard or noticed anything that she had heard or noticed. _It's also doubtful that Harry even sees me as a woman, and not just a best friend, one of the Trio._

Suddenly, something in her mind, call it her woman's intuition, told her to go to the Gryffindor common room. She always, well, when the two guys didn't dissuade her that is, listened to her feelings and she told the boys.

"Hey, guys, let's go to the common room before we go to Transfiguration. I think that I forgot something." Hermione stated calmly and headed up towards the staircases that would take them to Gryffindor Tower.

The boys shrugged and followed, side by side with the brown-haired girl in no time since they had longer legs than her and caught up with her easily.

"Okay, 'Mione," replied Harry as he walked calmly beside her, once again on her left.

"But what did you forget, Hermione? Usually you bring everything with you before you step out of your dorm room." Joked Ron which earned him an icy glare from his female companion. He just laughed again, though Hermione was pleased to note that it was a bit forced, and kept on walking.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and stopped walking.

"Password?" the Fat Lady questioned.

"Pumpernickel." Replied the three teenagers in unison. (they did that often nowadays.)

The lady nodded and her frame swung forward to admit the three students and they climbed in one at a time.

Sure enough, sitting in the middle of the common room was Hedwig and some random kid who happened to see the snow white owl tapping on the window and let it in.

"Is this owl yours?" the kid, a small second year who looked terrified to be talking to seventh years and the Golden Trio at that.

"Yes, thanks mate," Harry said as he walked over to his owl and began to stroke its feathers affectionately. The younger boy nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

"Hmmm. What's his problem?" questioned Ron, shaking his head.

"Perhaps he got scared off from your face, Ron," Hermione snapped playfully.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up Ronald." Hermione laughed. "Now, Harry, what does the letter say?"

Harry bent to unravel the letter and Hermione couldn't help but notice how well toned and tall and handsome he was. She caught herself and looked away right before he turned around and read the note.

Suddenly his face broke into a lopsided grin and he looked up at his two best friends.

"It's the twins' reply. They say that they will be visiting sometime soon and that we should be watching—here, just read it." He shoved the letter towards Hermione who reached for it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Hmmm, that is some interesting news indeed. They could best us?! Nah, I don't believe you three! Well, on the other hand, there is a possibility that someone could have the talents to beat our own prowess. Very well, that decided, we shall be coming for a visit to meet these two newcomers—and to hear those stories that you didn't mention in the last letter, how rude!—so be waiting...and watching._

_Love,_

_Fred and George!"_

By the end of letter, Hermione looked up to see her two boys grinning at each other very wickedly.

"Oh no," Hermione began.

"All right!" exclaimed Ron.

"This is gonna be great!" finished Harry.

_Somehow, I knew that that was going to be their reaction. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be pretty? Two famous old pranksters meeting two getting famous new pranksters. Well, it certainly is going to be interesting._ Hermione thought to herself as the three of them walked back out of the Gryffindor common room and into the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sneezed. Inuyasha scratched his nose.

"Oi, bless you," Inuyasha offered.

"Thanks," Kagome stated warily.

"It's a good thing that we have the same class next period, babe, 'cause if we didn't you'd have to miss yours." Inuyasha stated. He wouldn't want to go to his own class either but said it just to torment his girl further.

Said girl glared at him with more venom in her gaze than was in a King Cobra's fang. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of wishing the spell wouldn't wear off just so that he wouldn't die from Kagome's hands.

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

He laughed.

They continued walking towards Transfiguration when suddenly, the huge front doors were flung open and fireworks started to fly around the room causing miny explosions and professors and more students to come rushing into the scene, as two red-headed twin boys walked in.

"Hello again! Did you miss us?" stated the red head on the left while the red head on the right waved and looked around for something.

"Who the fucking hell are these guys?" snarled Inuyasha. He already didn't like them, especially after one glance at the black-haired female beside him.

"I have no clue, but I'll give 'em one thing. They sure are hot." Kagome grinned back.

And she wasn't exaggerating since the rest of the female population had started to drool or get big hearts in their eyes. Well, all except for a select few, Kagome and Hermione included. The Twins had semi-long red hair and brown eyes. They were both tall and filled out just enough to say that they kept up with their fitness, like Inuyasha except he was undoubtedly stronger, but not so much that they were extremely buff. They were also wearing expensive looking black leather jackets with dark red shirts and black pants. They were also wearing some kind of black shoes, Kagome just couldn't tell from the distance.

Suddenly, the one on the right smiled and nudged his twin.

"HEY! YOU THREE!" they shouted together at the three people, putting their hands around their mouths to amplify their voices.

Everybody turned to see who it was the twins were talking to and weren't very surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, two of which were waving maniacally and the other who was rubbing her head with her fingers.

The three also happened to find their way over to Kagome and Inuyasha, which made the twins smirk wickedly as they themselves started to go up to them.

The rest of the student population clapped them on the back as they passed and hooted and hollered, sending up cheers from many and confused glances from others. The professors were all thinking the same thing: _Oh no, they're back. Well, this should be interesting, what with our other two new arrivals._

They finally made their way up to the certain five people they had been looking for and stood in front of them as they took the Trio into big hugs and back-slaps. Then, they looked at the two of Japanese heritage.

And promptly started laughing at Kagome's state of appearance.

Kagome glared at them and started mumbling under her breath, twitching her hands which was noticed by Inuyasha who grabbed her hands: he didn't want her to do anything to the newcomers yet, that would be later.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, this is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers and the last big pranksters this school has ever seen." Stated Harry confidently as he pointed out who was who.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, sweetheart?" asked George, the one on the right, asked as he stared at Kagome.

_The poor girl looks like she can't dress herself properly to save her life, and she really needs to cut those nails of hers and take out those dreadful red contacts!_

This was promptly stated by the other twin, Fred.

This statement promptly ended with Inuyasha holding back Kagome because she was trying to curse them into oblivion with that comment.

"Fred, George, she normally doesn't dress like this, this is Kagome and that's Inuyasha and what you see is the result of a spell which was cast on her in response to what she did to the Gryffindor seventh year boys this morning." Explained Hermione, ever the helpful one.

"Yeah, and unless you get the hell out of my face what I will do to you will make what happened to me look like I'm dressed properly!" Kagome hissed at the two who smirked.

Ron tapped his brothers on the shoulder and said, "Believe her, she'd do it."

"Well, then this will be fun then, won't it?" he cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make everyone!" called Fred to the whole assembly.

"We're back!" sang both of the twins to many different responses, the main two being cheers and groans from the students and teachers respectively.

"_Well fine then,"_ Kagome thought to Inuyasha, _"let the games begin. AGAIN!"_

The silver-haired hanyou grinned widely, showing his fangs, as he agreed with his priestess whole-heartedly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** Okay, again, I'm so very sorry about this late update! Hopefully this chapter makes up for that.

So what do you think? How was this chapter? Personally, I like it, but I want to know what everyone out there thinks! So please review, I would like to know your thoughts!

Thanks!

EvilFaerie17


	7. Trouble Times Two, Or Is It Four?

**AN:** ...um, I'm really sorry for the extremely late update! I have been kind of busy and I wasn't in the mood to write as much as read and review for other stories... I haven't really been motivated to write so much, but I'm back now! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Also, I got a laptop for Christmas and I, for some reason, can't transfer my stuff over onto it yet...

Anyways, thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy to read them. And people, I don't mind constructive criticism. Just don't be afraid to review!

Well, here's the next chapter, so please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. I wish though, don't we all?

**--**

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble Times Two; Or Is It Four?**

After the twins' announcement and Kagome and Inuyasha's mental declaration of new war with the newcomers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione led the four of them back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione didn't want to skip class, but felt the need to stay and watch over the four big pranksters and the two on-their-way-to-be-big pranksters lest they do something stupid and end up destroying the whole Gryffindor tower. Like make fun of Kagome's new hairstyles every time the colors changed. That would be disastrous, given Kagome's mood about everything that had happened to her.

So she opted to stay and watch over them. What she didn't know was that she was going to have a very big headache afterwards.

"So," started Fred, "which one of you lot is going to tell us the full story here?"

"Yes, we're dying to know how this little wisp of a funny looking girl woke you blokes up and what these two have got on Snape!" finished George.

The trio looked at each other with different expressions in their eyes: Ron looked embarrassed, Harry looked pretty much the same but with no red ears or redder face, and Hermione looked like she was about ready to laugh.

The two Japanese students were just looking over Fred and George in what appeared to be careful calculation.

Finally, Harry cleared his throat, having just been silently chosen to be the speaker.

"Well, it all started like this..." and he launched into the tale of how they arrived, much to Inuyasha's annoyance and Kagome's displeasure, only being interrupted by new colors and patterns erupting on the girl's hair every few minutes. It was taking longer and longer for the colors to switch, but nobody really noticed that, being how into the story they all were.

Then Harry, with the help of Ron and Hermione—the other two wouldn't say a word—explained the story of their unorthodox wake up call. This had the twins howling in laughter, and had Kagome smirking and chuckling slightly at the fond memory. Inuyasha just glanced over at her and smirked at her current appearance—bright red hair with bright orange stars—and she glowered at him.

After that, the three Hogwartians told the tale of Tiffany—"They did _what_ to the girl?!"—which had the twins holding their sides and leaning on each other. ("We never liked that girl, she was always so annoying, wasn't she Fred?" "Right you are George, a right little prickette.")

Then came the story of Snape. The twin's were, needless to say, sufficiently impressed and intrigued as to how the new students could do that.

"Okay, okay, that's all good stuff, there, good stuff. But what in the world happened to you?" questioned George, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Yes, yes, we've both been _dying_ to figure that out! And also why you haven't changed, yet." Fred said.

Kagome glared at all of the males in the room, including the two who asked the question. If looks could kill, they would all be dead, buried, and decaying right about then.

Then she spoke.

"These morons decided to get me back for my precious little wake up call this morning. Though, as I have reminded them, I did _nothing_ to their eyes or _hair!_" she growled as Inuyasha just laughed while Harry and Ron just copied his example, though less energetically.

"And you haven't changed because...? Can you do magic or can't you?"

She glared at him once again, though he seemed unfazed by it. She put a little more effort into it and was glad to note that he shivered slightly. "Of course I can use magic! Though it's not the same as the kind you use; it's better. And if I could get rid of this ridiculous getup, don't you think I would have done so by now, Mister Hilarity?" she stood up, but was caught by her silver haired companion so she couldn't go anywhere. She remained standing.

"You see, it was a combined curse," Harry started as the twins looked at them all with wickedly intrigued faces. "We don't know exactly how it was done..."

"It was a combined curse between five of the guys and me, all of whom were a victim to her earlier, and the spell can't be taken off except when it wears off, in about—" he stopped himself as he grabbed Hermione's arm to check out her watch. _"Shit."_

He dropped Hermione's arm and slowly backed away from his best friend as a look of dawning erupted on her face while a look of mutual confusion bloomed on the rest of the party.

"Oh, haha, you are going to be in for it now, Inuyasha!" she stated in her deadly calm voice, while her pretty face twisted itself into a wicked smirk.

"Why? What's—" started Hermione as she glanced at her wrist, looking at her watch.

"Oh, bloody hell!" cried Ron and Harry as they finally understood what was going to happen in exactly two minutes, by the look Inuyasha was sending them out of the corner of his eyes.

The twins watched in fascination as the tough looking silver-headed guy was backing slowly out of the room with Harry and Ron as the scary looking Japanese girl advanced on them.

They made it out into the hall and started to run as if the hounds of hell were at their feet, following Inuyasha as he leapt down the stairs. Ron and Harry took them four at a time, complete with tripping and falling, not really caring whether or not they were making a spectacle of themselves; they just wanted to get away as fast as they could!

The twins looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well, Hermione, do you want to join us as we run to catch up with them to see what that Kagome girl will do to them?" asked Fred, with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

She sighed. "Why not? I must be there to ensure that she doesn't kill anybody."

"Well, then, lets go!" shouted George from the entrance to the common room.

They ran to catch up with the four people who had just left and were soon joined by other students as someone was heard shouting "HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?!"

"Hurry up, we're missing it!"

--

Kagome had chased them down the hallways and out of the school in under one minute and forty-five seconds—a new record! It helps to go that fast when there is something behind you that wants to rip you to shreds, kill you, and/or torture you. It's a great workout; everyone should try it!

Right now, Inuyasha and his two accomplices were backing away from Kagome, who appeared to be calmly walking toward them. If anyone knew her at all, they would know that she was anything but calm at the moment. She was excited! She was finally going to get her own body back!

"So, boys, any last words before I get myself back?" she cheerfully asked.

The two non-demon boys gulped and looked at the older male beside them.

"Nope, nothing. Except, one thing actually: You look stupid!" shouted Inuyasha.

Harry looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Have you lost your bloody mind?!" he screamed at Inuyasha. "She's already about to kill us, and you tell her _she looks stupid?!_"

"HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?!" shouted Ron, who was by now petrified.

"_Only ten more seconds to go... might as well make them fun."_ Inuyasha smirked mentally.

By now, the first and fastest students of the rest of the school, Fred, George, and Hermione, were taking their first steps towards the four and behind them more were coming, huffing and puffing, some of their faces bright red from the absolute sprint down the entire castle.

Then, out of nowhere, Kagome started to change. It was as if a screen was coming off and her true form was finally showing through.

Her Pippy Longstocking-like hair was magically let down and the bright blue with green stripes wiped off to become a dark, rich black. Her blood red eyes blinked and started to turn into deep brown again. Her nails shortened and were once again painted black. The makeup she wore wiped itself off and her normal makeup returned. She was finally able to kick off those hideous six-inch heels and her combat boots came back onto her feet. And finally, that awful orange dress and stockings she wore came completely off and her black shirt and black pants came back onto her body instantly, her bow and arrows resting against her feet. It wasn't a poof of smoke like before, but that's how the spell was created to react.

Fred and George looked on in amazement. The new girl was a looker, they would not hesitate to admit.

Once the transformation was done, she snapped her fingers and a full length mirror popped into existence like it did in class and she looked over herself, joyously welcoming back her regular look. She snapped her fingers again and the mirror disappeared.

She bent down and slowly picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows and lovingly stroked the bow as she placed the quiver on her shoulder for easy access.

She was finally herself again! She let out a happy sigh.

She turned towards Harry, Ron, and Inuyasha and mumbled something that the crowd behind them couldn't hear.

Kagome turned around to face the crowd and glanced around. She smirked and held out her arms, hands palm up, and brought them quickly up to meet her chest. At that motion, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were pulled from their hiding places among the rest of the students and were thrown to their partners-in-crime.

"Now. What do you all have to say for yourselves?" Kagome asked sweetly.

They all nervously gulped as Inuyasha just scoffed off to the side.

"Bitch, you deserved it."

Everyone stared incredulously over at the direction of the voice that said that. The weird thing was, it wasn't male and it wasn't from the guys up in front. The crowd looked around, trying to see who had the audacity to say that to the fearsome once again ebony-haired priestess.

The crowd around the speaker was pushed aside as the person stepped forward. People blinked in confusion.

_What?_

"Excuse me? What did you just say? And who the bloody freaking hell are you, anyways?" Kagome spat cheerily, her smile contrasting dramatically with the look in her brown eyes.

"You heard me, bitch. You deserved it. And I'm Lottie Widlender. I'm Tiffany's best friend, and you totally deserved to look like a freak of nature for what you did to her," she turned to Inuyasha and the guys. "And thanks, guys, for saving us the trouble of going after her ourselves! That was great, and very smart of you." Lottie winked at the guys, most of whom had the look of confusion on their faces as Inuyasha just looked on impassively.

"Once again: Who the hell _are_ you? I wasn't aware that Tiffany had any friends to speak of..." Inuyasha snorted as Kagome stood there, looking and sounding genuinely confused about the fact that the stupid girl who decided to get in between Inuyasha and herself actually had a best friend.

_Wow, miracles can happen, can't they?_

She shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm her best friend in the whole school and the whole world and I'm also the best witch of our year! So you are going to be in for a world of hurt if you ever, like, try anything else on poor Tiffany, bitch."

Hermione gasped. _Best witch of our year?! HER?! No way in bloody hell; I'M the top witch in our year!_

Kagome smirked as she heard Hermione's thoughts. "Oh, really? You're the best witch of your year? Well, I have a pretty big feeling that someone here has a problem with you saying that lie about yourself."

"Oh yeah? Who?" she scoffed.

"Me!" Hermione yelled, her hair wild from her angry hands pulling at the strands. "You are not the best witch of our year: I am! You are the _worst_ of our year! Of any year! Let me remind you, Lottie Whats-your-face, the scores closer to zero _aren't_ good." The crowd laughed as Lottie's face turned red.

During all this rambling, the guys tried to free themselves and run back to the safety of the castle, but found that they couldn't move because as soon as they did, a strange feeling washed over them and a strange pink light surrounded their individual bodies.

"Uh-uh-uh, boys, just because the big kids are talking over here doesn't give you the right to skip out on your present! Now, just wait right there and I'll be with you in just a sec." Kagome smiled with actual mirth and a wink before turning around and marching up to Hermione and Lottie. "Hey, Freakazoid, guess what? If you continue to say that you are the best witch of your year, then why don't you show us what you got and if Hermione over here can't beat it, you win the title, how's that sound?" Lottie smiled smugly; er, "tried to" would be more appropriate. "But, if Hermione wins, you have to do whatever she tells you to do whenever she tells you to do it. Same rules apply to you, Herms." With that, Hermione smirked smugly and Lottie's smile nearly disappeared.

"But first," Kagome turned back to the struggling boys trapped in her miko powers, "I have to shell out your punishment. Hmm, what shall it be? Shall it be... the usual? Inuyasha? What do you think?"

"Whatever."

The guys all shot him looks of extreme fear and incredulousness. How could he just stand there looking calm about all of this?! And where were all the goddamned professors?!

--

As one, the professors of Hogwarts sneezed once in the common room they were all in. They had been instructed by Professor Dumbledore to stay there for about twenty minutes, but did not know why. Oh well! Finally just time for themselves!

--

"Wait, wait, what's the usual?" Fred asked, excited, and a bit afraid, to find out.

Kagome turned to him. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head, and George's head nodded, too.

"Okay." She shrugged, and went over to them and they leaned down just a little bit so that she could look at them in their eyes.

They got the shock of their lives when she started talking to them telepathically. Two pairs of eyes widened as they listened to "The Usual" punishment. Finally, when Kagome was done, she smirked and stepped back. The twins looked at her, looked at each other, and looked back at her before shouting, "That's brilliant!"

She smiled. "I know."

"Do it!"

"Hmm, well, there you have it, boys. My new friends over here want me to shell out the usual."

"Aw, shit. I didn't think that she would actually do it. Well, it was nice knowing ya, twerps." Sighed Inuyasha as he glared into the sky.

Ron looked horrified as he turned his head towards his brothers. "WE'RE BROTHERS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!" since Ron hardly ever screamed in horrified rage at his brothers, this caused quite a few turned heads and shocked gasps.

Fred and George looked at their little brother with slight guilt. Then they sighed. Suddenly, Fred had an idea on how to help out Ron and his friends. "Hey, Kagome, just so you know, if you _do_ do that, then we will have no choice but to declare war on you ourselves."

The crowd gasped, including Hermione and Lottie who had been having a glaring match, which Hermione was winning.

Kagome looked back at them, and then looked around the crowd in curiosity. "What? Is that supposed to make me tremble in fear or something? I don't get it." She was actually a little bit perplexed at the way the mass of people reacted.

"Kagome, don't you remember when I told you of some of the greatest—yes, I said greatest, you twits, knock those grins off your faces!—pranksters this school has ever seen? Well, these two are within those ranks." Hermione explained.

Understanding came across Kagome's face as she recalled what Hermione had told her earlier. _"Oh, yeah,"_ she whispered.

She sighed imperceptibly as she looked back towards the grinning twins who were awaiting her answer.

"Well," she looked down, the picture of defeat, "alright... Looks like we have ourselves a war." And with that, she twisted back to the bound boys and, smiling happily, shouted, "_**Sahme Bebe Totalitum**_!" and snapped her fingers loudly. With a loud boom, and a lot of smoke, the whole group seemingly disappeared. Then, as suddenly as the smoke came, it was gone and the students removed their arms from covering their faces and looked on in amazement.

There, in front of them, was a baby where each boy had stood. Their clothes had fallen around them and they were clothed in just their now extremely large shirts that they were originally wearing.

Everyone was silent as Kagome looked on in approval, her eyes glittering happily.

"Okay, how come everything is bigger, now?"

The girls gasped and most flung their hands over their mouths, and the guys' eyes bugged out and their jaws fell open as they heard the voice.

"Just take a look around you, guys. Tell me what you see." The Japanese girl looked pleased as she watched her little babies sit confusedly on the ground.

"Wha—"

"We're babies!" came the amazed/horrified yell of Neville Longbottom.

"But why are their voices still the same, then?" questioned Lottie, shocked.

"That's the way the spell works. I turn them into babies, but they keep their minds and their voices so that they can realize exactly what has happened to them. Oh, and so that I don't have to _really_ keep an eye on them and have it be deemed child abuse." Kagome stated blandly, shrugging.

"I'm a baby! But, I don't want to be a baby! Nooo!" Ron wailed as he came to terms with what happened.

Inuyasha was just sitting there on the ground, arms crossed, sulking, and plotting his next move against Kagome, his cap covering his entire head, now, making him look very cute.

"Don't worry guys. Either she gave this thing a time limit like the last time she pulled this, or she will wait for us to reveal her secret pass code, like she did the time _before_ the last time." Inuyasha drawled, still managing to sound cool, even though the rich voice came out of a baby's mouth. Neville, Seamus, Harry, Dean, and Ron all perked up at this news. Hopefully it had a time limit! This would be great, they just had to wait it out. "Don't get too excited about the time limit, twerps. Last time she had a time limit, I was like this for a month."

The boys' shoulders sagged back down as they took in what their older "friend"—were they friends? They didn't know—said until Harry remembered the pass code way.

"Hey, what about the pass code you were talking about? How long did it take for that one?"

"It changes every time and the last time it was 'Gooble-dooble-mister-dissed-her'." Inuyasha said without looking at the green eyed baby.

Everyone looked at Kagome who said, "What? I wanted to make sure that he didn't guess right away!"

"How long did that one take?" Seamus asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Oh, not long at all! Only one week." Kagome shrugged again.

From somewhere behind her, a giggle was spreading through the crowd. Then it turned into full-blown laughter as the spectators finally took in the whole situation. Hermione was laughing so much that her eyes were tearing up and she was starting to hiccup.

"Oh, _hic_ my goodness, Kagome! They are _hic_ so adora-_haha!_- adorable! How did you manage to do that?" Hermione laughed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she came forward to stand next to Kagome.

The rest of them were too busy laughing to think of anything to say. Fred and George looked as if Christmas had come early and they got a present that they never knew existed.

"Oh, it's an easy little trick that me and Inuyasha can do! This is 'The Usual' punishment for everyone who gets in my way, do I make myself clear?" she added in a louder voice to carry throughout the student body.

Hermione walked forward and kneeled down in front of her two boys. They just looked back up at her with their big, emerald and chocolate eyes. Her lower lip trembled and before she could stop herself, she grabbed Harry and Ron and smothered them to her chest, twisting them back and forth with her, and hugged them as she giggled at how cute they looked.

At the moment, though, they just looked squished.

"Hermione! 'MIONE! Let us go! We can't breathe!" gasped Ron, who was beet red now from the attention his brown haired best friend was giving him.

"Yeah, listen to Ron, 'Mione! You're gonna suffocate us!" pleaded Harry, who was also sporting a blush, much like his red haired best friend.

Hermione, still giggling, finally let them go as their words sunk in. "That just sounds so weird, you guys! A baby's body, but a teenager's voice! It's so odd, but so cute!"

And then, as if following her example, other girls swarmed the area to claim the cutest children, much to the boys' misery. Harry and Ron had Hermione, who selfishly refused to give them up to any of the other girls who tried to make a grab for them; Neville had Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood fighting for him while other girls tried to cut in; Dean had Harriette Moore, a sixth year he didn't know, clinging to him along with three other girls he didn't know, who were all cooing and squealing in his ears; Seamus had four seventh year girls, including Parvati and Padma Patil, squishing him to death, nearly; Inuyasha, by far, had the most girls surrounding him. However, being who he still was, he wouldn't allow them to touch him—more like squeeze him—for more than a second before he wriggled out of their arms.

Kagome loved every minute of this, and she showed it openly as she laughed along with the others.

The male members of the crowd, unlike their female counterparts, did not rush towards the babies to hug to death, but were leaning against anything that could hold their weight as they laughed and laughed and laughed to their hearts' content, glad that something like this finally happened to those Gryffindor boys.

Even Lottie was attacking the boys, and it wasn't long before she tried to grab Harry from Hermione's protective arms. When Hermione's brown eyes connected with Lottie's blue eyes, she remembered their little unresolved incident from earlier and she yanked her boys away from Lottie's reaching arms.

"You little moron! Did you really think that I would let you anywhere near Harry and Ron? And don't think that I forgot about our little fight, either! We will settle this now!" Hermione's eyes darkened and narrowed as she stood up and glared at the other girl, who had Ron successfully in her arms. Lottie stood up as well and the rest of the area quieted down as they remembered the unresolved fight between the two. Each girl who held a baby stood up and walked back over to the where they had left the guys and the rest of them followed suite. Luna Lovegood was the lucky one who had snatched Inuyasha and held him against her stomach as she watched, a dreamy look in her distant eyes. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha wasn't trying his hardest to wriggle away from her.

"_Interesting. I almost forgot about this!"_

"_Keh, yeah, me too. I wonder how this is gonna play out. Y'know, after Hermione whips her ass."_

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's thoughts as he squirmed around to get more comfortable in Luna's arms and nodded in agreement.

Hermione reached Kagome and handed Harry to her. "Hold on to him, will you? I need to finish something with _her_." She stated.

Lottie handed Ron to Lavender Brown who gladly took him before scampering off to join her friends in the crowd, giggling.

"Okay, let's get this clear! Only two rules! Whoever makes the other run off and cry first wins, and no curses that could end you up in the hospital wing! Is that understood?" At the nods she received, Kagome went on. "Alrighty then. Let the game begin!"

She clapped her hands and blinked.

"Oh, my god! What did you do to my face?!" Lottie screamed as she covered her face as much as she could with her hands, while tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"I just did to you what 'someone' did to someone else in fifth year about those DADA meetings. I'm sure you remember, don't you?" snickered Hermione. "And, I do believe that I have won. Though, I must admit, that was frightfully uninteresting and I'm embarrassed _for_ you." she turned around and grabbed Harry from Kagome and started talking with her.

"...Okay, Hermione, that was so fast, what the heck happened?" Kagome asked in shock.

Hermione smiled and explained.

"Nice work, Herms. You have hope, yet."

They all started walking back towards the school, happy with the results of what the "wars" had started with.

It was around this time that the professors started to come out of the Professor's Lounge, wondering where in the world their students had gone.

"Okay, guys, lets get these babies up to their beds because they must be tired! Yes they are! Oh, yes they are!" cooed Kagome mockingly as she seized Inuyasha from Luna and the other girls with babies followed her up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, cooing much to the guys' disgust and horror as they tried to voice their opinions.

"No, come on ladies—"

"Just leave us alone!"

"You do realize that we can understand everything you girls are saying to us, right?"

Kagome smirked. Inuyasha scowled. "Aw, shut up, wench! By the way, is this the pass code, or the time limit version?"

Everyone shut up to listen to her answer. She grinned.

'_Uh-oh,' _each guy thought as they watched her face.

"Pass code."

"And how long would this take to figure out?" Harry ventured from Hermione's warm arms.

Kagome had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she turned to face him, still walking. "It depends on how good you are at puzzles, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Amazing!"

"...We're screwed, you dipheads."

"Aw, man!"

--

**AN:** Okay, I'm so, so, so sorry, guys, for all of you who were waiting so patiently for a new chapter of this story! I wasn't in the mood to write for a while, as stated before, and then when I was in the mood, my internet broke and I got a laptop for Christmas but I can't transfer my stuff because it's being stupid and weird, and now the stupid charger is broken so my laptop won't even turn on now. Great.

I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I don't think I like it as much as I should, but oh well. I felt that it was way too long for you all to wait so here it is.

Please review and tell me what you think! I want to know. And I don't mind constructive criticism, so speak your mind. See you next chapter! I hope that it won't take as long as this one did.

EvilFaerie17


	8. Important Notice

Hello All :)

Okay, so, I lied when I said that I would never give up on this story. Sorry. I thought I would have time for this—or at least force myself to make time for it—but apparently I was desperately wrong. Also, I no longer have any drive to finish it or write another chapter. I'm tired. I have no idea where I want it to go now, it's been years out of commission.

I have, sadly enough, grown apart from this story, and though I've tried to get back into it I just can't. I know some people out there do honestly enjoy it, and I feel bad for abandoning it, but I have a solution.

I have decided to put this story up for adoption. I would rather _not_ have somebody else write my story, but I actually want to see it completed, even if I'm not the one to complete it. I hate reading a story that hasn't been updated in forever and not knowing if the author is ever going to finish it, or reading a story and getting really into it and having the author abandon it without any closure at a REALLY bad time.

(And I'd rather it be this way than just having someone steal it and claim it on their own imagination.)

However, I DO have some provisos:

**Message me first**: Let me know who you are so I can get a feel for you and see how serious you are.

**Credit me as the original author**: If you use the chapters I already have verbatim or with only some minor changes, say you have adopted if from me. I don't want to be completely cut out of what I spent so long on. If you use my premise/chapters but completely redo the plot, that's fine, though I'd prefer if you used the same sort of thing I had going, but feel free to spruce it up and make it your own—AND MAKE SURE TO STILL CREDIT ME.

**Send me a link to it once you've got it updated**: I'd love to read what you've done with it! :) And I can put the link on my profile so the readers who visit me can check it out easier.

While I am still kinda sad to do this, I believe that is it.

So if you're interested, let me know!

ttfn!

Faerie


End file.
